Algo más que una cara bonita
by International Girl
Summary: ¡Dios mío!" gimió Edward, recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá. "Me has puesto a una mujer Rambo a las espaldas. Una luchadora de sumo sin cuello y con botas de militar." Eso era lo que pensaba EC,imaginen que paso cuando vio llegar a Bella Swan. TH
1. No necesito guardaespaldas!

Hola!!!!

Me dieron ganas de hacer algo con respecto a nuestra pareja favorita y cuando leí esta novela note de inmediato que era la adecuada para adaptarla a la vida de Bella y Edward. Espero que les guste tanto como me gusto a mi y antes que lo olvide les cuento que actualizaré bastante seguido.

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE Y LA HISTORIA ES DE CANDACE SCHULER, YO SÓLO SOY UNA CHICA QUE TIENE MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE AHORA QUE ESTÁ DE VACACIONES.**

Gracias por leer....

****

**Capitulo 1: ¡No necesito guardaespaldas, menos una que parezca un mono!!!!!!!!**

Edward Cullen con su casi uno noventa de estatura, se arrellanó en el sofá lleno de cojines de chinz de la terraza cubierta de su mansión de Berverly Hillsy alzó la vista hacia su hermana con una expresión de leve desagrado en su atractivo rostro clásico.

-Vamos, Alice. ¿Un guardaespaldas? ¿No es un poco exagerado? Sólo han sido unas pocas cartas extrañas. Yo ya he recibido cartas raras otras veces.

-No tan raras -dijo Alice, haciendo un gesto hacia la media docena de cartas esparcidas sobre la mesa.

Parecían bastante inofensivas. El papel era azulado y estaban escritas a tinta. La letra, muy femenina, estaba plagada de adornos y florituras. Alice suspiró pesadamente.

-Sé que parecen escritas por una adolescente enamorada, pero...

-No lo sé -dijo Edward, arrugando la nariz ante el sensual aroma a almizde que emanaba del papel-. Este perfume es demasiado fuerte para que se lo ponga una persona menor de treinta y cinco años.

-Pero las ha escrito alguien bastante desequilibrado -continuó Alice sin hacer caso de la interrupción-. Alguien que ha perdido por completo la noción de la realidad.

-Eso no quiere decir que no pueda ser una adolescente -comentó Emmett, el tercero y mayor de los hermanos Cullen, desde el otro sofá de chinz-. Muchos adolescentes están un poco desequilibrados.

Alice le dirigió una mirada fría con los ojos entrecerrados; la misma mirada que hacía que la prensa amarilla la apodara la Reina del Hielo de Hollywood a pesar de tener sólo veintiún años.

-Bueno, es la verdad -insistió su hermano-. ¿No has escuchado las canciones de amor que les gustan ahora? Algunas son una porquería -sacudió la cabeza con pena-. Una auténtica porquería.

Alice volvió la cabeza hacia la adorable rubia sentada al lado de Emmett. Su hermano le había apoyado el brazo sobre los hombros.

-Dile que se comporte -le pidió Alice a la mujer de su hermano.

Rosalie Hale Cullen puso una mano en la rodilla de su marido.

-¡Compórtate! -le pidió ella con una sonrisa mimosa.

Emmett le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Por ti -dijo mientras retiraba el brazo para acariciarle el pelo dorado-, lo que sea.

Entonces le envió otro beso con los dedos.

-¡Dios! ¿No es eso demasiada dulzura? -protestó Edward, aparentando enfado ante la manifestación de afecto entre su hermano y su cuñada-. ¿Es que no lleváis casados lo suficiente como para dejar de hacer arrumacos en público? -entonces miró a su hermana-. No es de extrañar que vuelva a estar embarazada, y eso que el pequeño Henry sólo tiene un año.

-Lo que te pasa es que estás celoso -dijo complacido Emmett, volviendo a pasar el brazo sobre el hombro de su esposa.

-¿Celoso? -refunfuñó Edward-. ¡Ja!, el día que esté celoso de un pobre casado como tú será...

-¿Os importa? -interrumpió Alice con una voz cuidadosamente medida-. Estoy intentando discutir algo serio.

Los dos hermanos se tranquilizaron al instante. Conocían su tono de voz. Era la voz de enojo que su hermana pequeña utilizaba para no recibir ni una queja más de directores ni de actores. La había heredado de su madre.

-Perdona -dijeron los dos a la vez.

-¿Puedo continuar ahora?

-Sí, por supuesto -Edward hizo un gracioso gesto de aplacamiento con una mano-. Por favor, continúa.

-Gracias. Ahora, como iba diciendo, quien quiera que haya escrito esas cartas sabe demasiado de tus movimientos para mi tranquilidad. El último anónimo deja bien claro que sabía lo de la cena en beneficio del SIDA que presidió Elizabeth Tayor la semana pasada.

-Tuvo mucha publicidad -señaló Edward-. Eso es todo.

-Pero también sabía lo de la cena en el Spago que presidiste.

-Spago es un sitio público. Cualquiera podría haberme visto allí. Con Tanya Denali -añadió refiriéndose a la modelo con la que salía ultimamente.

-Y también sabía que trajiste a Tanya aquí después de la cena -le recordó Alice-. Y eso no ha salido en ningún periódico, que yo sepa.

-Era una deducción muy fácil de hacer. Tanya y yo llevamos saliendo juntos desde hace... ¿cuánto, tres meses?

-Ni siquiera llega al mes -le aclaró Alice-, pero ese no es el asunto.

-¿Sólo un mes? -a Edward se le hacía mucho más largo-. ¿Estás segura?

-Completamente -afirmó Alice con sequedad-. Y ahora, ¿podemos seguir con nuestro asunto?

-No veo yo que haya que seguir con nada.

Alice suspiró exasperada.

-¡Edward!

-Bueno, yo no lo veo -insistió su hermano-. Esas cartas son de una pobre mujer desequilibrada que cree que está enamorada del hombre que ve en la pantalla. Y cree que ese hombre soy yo. Es una pena, debo admitir, y un poco sórdido, pero tendrás que reconocer que no es tan raro. Me mandan cartas raras por correo todo el tiempo. Y además... esa mujer lleva escribiéndome más de un año y nunca antes has mencionado nada de un guardaespaldas.

-¡Maldita sea, Edward! ¡Esa pobre mujer desequilibrada, como tú la llamas, ha amenazado con matarte en su última carta! -gritó Alice mientras levantaba la última cuartilla azul-. Y un guardaespaldas podría mantenerla lo suficientemente alejada de ti como para que no lo haga.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras todos sopesaban sus palabras.

-¿No estás exagerando un poco? -sugirió Edward, intentando calmar a su hermana-. Ella no ha dicho nada de matarme.

-_"Sé que la otra mujer no significa nada para ti"_ -leyó Alice en respuesta-, _"lo sé en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Yo soy la única que te pertenece y tu único amor, pero simplemente no puedo soportar el dolor de otra traición. Haré lo que sea para que no vuelva a ocurrir. Lo que sea. Incluso aunque signifique perderte para siempre". _

Alice alzó la vista hacia su hermano.

-A mí me parece una auténtica amenaza.

-Parece mas bien una amante despechada - comentó Rosalie en voz alta-. Como si conociera a Edward o lo hubiera conocido íntimamente.

-Bueno, bueno, bueno - medió Emmett-. Si vais a empezar a usar la vida amorosa de Edward como punto de partida... entonces, la mitad de las mujeres de Hollywood lo han conocido íntimamente.

-No llegan a la mitad -musitó con modestia Edward, intentando aligerar la tensión y borrar la expresión de preocupación de las caras de su hermana y de su cuñada-. De acuerdo, puede que la mitad, pero la mayoría de ellas siguen siendo amigas mías y no se hacen ilusiones de llegar a ser mi auténtico y único amor -terminó con una cómica expresión de horror ante la idea.

Las dos mujeres ignoraron los esfuerzos de Edward para tranquilizarlas.

-¿Has hablado de esto con la policía? -preguntó Rosalie.

Alice sacudió la cabeza.

-No, pero he hecho algunas averiguaciones con discreción -dijo-. Y la policía no puede hacer nada de momento. Incluso aunque supiéramos quién es, que no lo sabemos, no podrían hacer nada. No, a menos que esa mujer hiciera algo ilegal y la pillaran en el acto o hubiera testigos.

-¿Crees que será suficiente con un guardaespaldas?

-El que he contratado está muy cualificado, pero eso no quiere decir que haya descartado la necesidad de un equipo completo de seguridad si lo considero necesario.

Las palabras de su hermana sacaron a Edward de su distracción.

-Bueno, bueno, espera un minuto. Pensé que habías convocado esta reunión familiar para decidir si había necesidad de un guardaespaldas, no para anunciar que ya habías contratado a uno.

-Eso -hizo un gesto hacia las cartas-, es lo que ha establecido la necesidad.

-¿Así que has contratado por tu cuenta a un guardaespaldas sin siquiera haberme avisado?

-Te lo estoy contando ahora.

-Después de haberlo hecho.

-No me hubieras dejado hacerla si te lo preguntaba, ¿Verdad?

-Lo que no justifica que hayas actuado a mis espaldas y...

Alice alzó una de sus estilizadas manos para detenerlo.

-Sólo quiero que me escuches un minuto, ¿vale? Si no estás de acuerdo conmigo después de hacerlo, entonces despediré al guardaespaldas y te dejaré llevar el asunto a tu manera -amenazó-. ¿De acuerdo?

Edward vaciló sospechando de la fácil rendición de su hermana. Ella normalmente luchaba mucho más antes de ceder. Si es que cedía. La terquedad de un mulo era otra de las cualidades que había heredado de su madre.

-De acuerdo -dijo por fin con los ojos verdes nublados-. Habla.

-Si alguien le hubiera escrito unas cartas como esas a Rosalie, ¿qué harías tú?

La expresión de sorpresa de Edward fue la respuesta.

-Exactamente -dijo Alice antes de que pudiera expresarlo en palabras-. Darías los pasos necesarios para protegerla al instante.

-Rosalie es una mujer.

Alice enarcó las cejas.

-¿Y?

-Pues que es mucho más vulnerable en una situación como ésta.

-¿Y tú eres invulnerable? ¿Un gran macho que permanece impertérrito ante la misma cosa que asustaría a muerte a una mujer?

-Alice, no trates de llevar este asunto a algún tipo de reivindicación feminista. No tiene nada que ver con la igualdad de derechos.

Su hermana chasqueó la lengua de forma muy poco elegante.

-Entonces debes de empezar a estar creyendo en tu propia publicidad.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con mi publiddad y lo sabes. Tiene que ver con las diferencias básicas e inevitables de la capacidad física entre hombre y mujer.

Su hermana arqueó aún más las cejas y Edward miró a su hermano.

-Ayúdame con esto, Emmett. Tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

-Bueno, bueno, yo no quiero entrar en esa discusión -dijo Emmett, sacudiendo la cabeza para mirar a su mujer-. No me apetece dormir en la habitación de invitados.

-¡Cobarde! -masculló Edward antes de volverse hacia Alice con el aspecto de un hombre que intenta ser razonable bajo circunstancias exasperantes-. Una mujer es más vulnerable en una situación como ésta porque la persona que escribiría esas cartas sería un hombre. Y el hecho innegable es que el hombre es más grande que la mujer. Y más fuerte. No es lo mismo en el caso contrario. Hay menos amenaza. ¡Diablos! -acabó con la convicción de un hombre más fuerte y grande que la mayoría-. En la mayoría de los casos, yo diría que esa amenaza es prácticamente inexistente.

-A menos que la mujer tenga un arma.

-Esas cartas no dicen nada acerca de un arma -explotó Edward completamente irritado con ella.

-Estoy segura de que el asesino de Rebecca Schaeffer's tampoco dijo nada acerca de un arma en sus anónimos -le retó Alice igualmente exasperada-, pero eso no hace que esté menos muerta.

Los dos hermanos se miraron fijamente durante al menos diez segundos.

-¡Por Dios, Alice! -dijo por fin Edward, intentando cambiar de tema-. ¿Sabes lo que diría la prensa si empezara a ver a un luchador de sumo de cuello de toro pegado a mí con una pistola automática en la cintura?

Alice lo miró con expresión de triunfo.

-¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que diga la prensa del corazón?

-Desde nunca -soltó Edward airoso-. Pero como directivo de Twilight Productions, a ti debería preocuparte, porque lo que empezarán a decir es que me he asustado y he contratado a una niñera. El Juego del Diablo se estrena el próximo mes y piensa en el efecto que esa publicidad negativa tendría en las taquillas.

Edward se refería a la última película que su empresa había producido.

-Ya he pensado en eso -dijo Alice.

-¡Ah! Sabía que podías ser razonable.

-Por eso he contratado a una mujer.

Edward se quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Una mujer? ¿Has contratado a una mujer guardaespaldas?

-¡Cuidado ahí! -murmuró Emmett.

¿Y qué hay de malo en una mujer como guardaespaldas? -preguntó Alice.

-Si yo necesitara protección, que no estoy diciendo que la necesite, ¿crees que me la podría proporcionar una mujer?

-Ésta en particular está muy preparada -le informó Alice-. Ha servido en los marines durante cuatro años y pasó los últimos ocho meses en el Afganistan para mantener la paz entre quién sabe cuantos batallones de soldados rudos y con ganas de volver a casa.

-Entonces, será capaz de manejar también a Edward -dijo Emmett con una divertida sonrisa en dirección a su hermano.

Rosalie apoyó una mano en la rodilla de su marido y sacudió la cabeza en dirección a su cuñado, acallando la contestación que hubiera pensado darle a su hermana.

-Escucha a Alice -ordenó con suavidad.

-También es una experta con las armas -siguió Alice-, y es cinturón negro de karate. Aro Volturi no pudo alabarla más; ha dicho que es dura entre los duros.

Alice se refería a un corpulento hombre que había sido acróbata en otro tiempo y ahora llevaba una discreta empresa de seguridad.

-¡Dios mío! -gimió Edward, recostándose contra el respaldo del sofá-. Me has puesto a una mujer Rambo a las espaldas. Una luchadora de sumo sin cuello y con botas de militar.

-Simplemente te he proporcionado la protección que necesitabas -le corrigió Alice con calma, ignorando su teatralidad-. Y si te niegas a cooperar conmigo, sí que te pondré a una Rambo a las espaldas; llamaré a mamá para que vuelva de Italia.

Alice bajó las manos de la cara.

-¿No serás capaz?

-Pues claro que sí.

-Pero mamá está trabajando -dijo, intentando acudir al profundo sentido de la profesionalidad de su hermana-. El viejo está embobado con su protagonista.

-¿Y?

Alice puso un gesto de no dejarse convencer con sentimentalismos.

Los cuatro sabían, al igual que todo Hollywood, que Esme Cullen había dejado de preocuparse por los asuntos de su ex marido quince años atrás, cuando por fin había pedido su segundo divorcio. Sólo prestaba atención a la vida amorosa de su marido cuando amenazaba con interferir en el funcionamiento de Twilight Productions.

Que era exactamente lo que intentaba sugerir Edward.

-Y no me mires así, Alice. No es ningún secreto que el último romance de papá está interfiriendo en los negocios. Ya se ha retrasado con los plazos y se ha pasado de presupuesto. Por no mencionar el escándalo que está provocando -miró a su hermano y a su cuñada como para pedir apoyo sin pensar en los escándalos que él mismo había dado-. Jane Soleri sólo tiene veinte años y he leído en alguna parte que estaba viviendo en un convento antes de que papá la descubriera.

-¡Por favor! -Alice cerró los ojos-. Jane anda más cerca de los veinticinco que de los veinte y lo más cerca que ha estado de un convento habrá sido por algún desliz ilícito.

-Bueno, ya sabes cómo son los paparazzi italianos. Mucho peor que la prensa americana cuando consiguen alguna historia escandalosa. Por no mencionar el daño que ya han hecho -miró a su hermana con una expresión de lo más razonable-. No querrás que mamá vuelva antes de haber dejado todo controlado allí, ¿verdad? Piensa en lo que pasaría al final.

Dirigió a su hermana su sonrisa más persuasiva y sincera que sabía que nunca le fallaba para conseguir lo que quería de las mujeres. Había olvidado que Alice no era como la mayoría de las mujeres. Era su hermana y estaba familirizada con su encanto devastador. Y ella misma había sido actriz no muchos años atrás, una de las niñas estrellas con más futuro hasta que había décidido entrar en el mundo de los negocios y trabajar detrás las cámaras. Se sentó al lado de su hermano y posó la mano sobre su brazo.

-¿Crees de verdad que lo que pase al final es más importante para mamá que tu seguridad?

Habló con suavidad alzando los ojos a la vez. Los tenía del mismo verde esmeralda que los de Edward, con el iris salpicado de brillos como una joya.

-¡Diablos, Alice! Esto no es justo.

Su hermana agitó el labio inferior de forma teatral.

-No tienes escrúpulos, ¿lo sabes? -Edward apartó el brazo de su mano-. Ninguno en absoluto.

Alice pestañeó y dejó caer una lagrimita que quedó suspendida como un diminuto diamante de sus espesas pestañas.

-Podrías también ceder tú, Edward -aconsejó Emmett con una sonrisa ante la lucha entre sus hermanos-. Creo que te ha ganado.

-Pero yo no quiero a una maldita guardaes...

Alice pestañeó de nuevo y la lágrima se derramó.

-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Me rindo. Has ganado. Haré lo que quieras y dejaré a esa bruta que me siga a todas partes. ¡Diablos! Dejaría que me siguiera a todos lados un batallóa entero de ellas con tal de hacerte feliz. Pero deja de mirarme como si hubiera roto tu muñeca favorita.

Las lágrimas que amenazaban con seguir desaparecieron como por arte de magia.

-Sólo te pido que la conozcas -exclamó ella contenta de su victoria-. Simplemente habla con ella. Si no te gusta, contrataré a otra persona.

-Bueno -asintió Edward sabiendo que su hermana no lo haría.

Estiró la mano para acariciarle la barbilla y limpiar la lágrima que rodaba por su mejilla de color marfil.

****

**Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí y les recuerdo nuevamente que es una adaptación y que no gano absolutamente nada más que la satisfacción de saber que les gusto la historia.**

**No son muchos capitulos así que actualizaré día por medio o cada dos días. Espero comentarios.**

**Bye**


	2. Rambo ha llegado a la ciudad

**Gracias a todos por leer y también por sus comentarios, me alegro mucho de que les haya gustado. Les aviso desde ahora que despues de esta historia viene la de Alice y Jasper.**

**NADA ME PERTENECE, SOLO SOY UNA POBRE UNIVERSITARIA CON TRES MESES DE VACACIONES, MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE Y QUE PADECE DE INSOMNIO Y NO DUERME MAS DE TRES HORAS DIARIAS.**

**Capitulo 2: Rambo ha llegado a la ciudad.**

Bella Swan se quedó de pie delante del espejo de la puerta de su habitación y decidió que no, que aquellos vaqueros y mocasines tan brillantes no le iban bien. Incluso vestida con su única chaqueta de traje y una blusa blanca, seguía sin dar una imagen profesional. Demasiado desenfadada y juvenil. Demasiado...

Sacudió la cabeza y estudió su imagen con el ojo crítico de la mujer que ha aprendido lo que las apariencias cuentan en el mundo de las estrellas. Normalmente más de lo que deberían.

Por fin se decidió. Parecía más una estudiante universitaria mimada y dedicada a gastar la mayor cantidad posible del dinero de su padre en las tiendas de Rodeo Drive.

Y aquella no era exactamente la imagen que quería dar.

Ni por la que Alice Cullen estaría dispuesta a pagar.

Según Aro Volturi, la productora más bella de Hollywood había dejado bien claro que pretendía contratar a una persona seria y musculosa para proteger a su hermano de alguna mujer loca que se dedicaba a enviar anónimos amenazadores.

Y una persona de fuertes músculos requería trajes adecuados que los resaltaran. Sobre todo en Hollywood, donde se juzgaba a menudo a la gente por su parecido con los mitos creados en la pantalla.

Por desgracia, lo único serio en su indumentaria era la Baretta de 9 mm automática escondida bajo la chaqueta en una funda ajustada bajo su brazo izquierdo.

Echó otro vistazo al armario abierto y se preguntó si apareciendo en la mansión de Edward Cullen con toda la indumentaria militar, botas de combate, casco y machete, sería considerada lo suficientemente seria por sus posibles jefes.

-Para nada -murmuró en voz alta. Probablemente pensarían que acababa de salir de una audición para un papel en la próxima pelicula sobre comandos nazis de la Universal.

Además, aunque Alice Cullen hubiera dejado claro que quería a una persona muy musculosa, también había insistido en que se tratara de una mujer. Aparentemente, era tan importante proteger la reputación de macho de su hermano como su vida. Edward Cullen estaba a punto de estrenar otra película, una de esas de acción llenas de heroismo, gloria y gestas imposibles. Si la gente pensaba que el héroe de tal película era incapaz de protegerse a sí mismo, podría afectar a la recaudación de las taquillas. Lo que significaba que tener a un marine a su alrededor vestido con indumentaria militar, fuera hombre o mujer, para que una perturbada escritora de anónimos no le hiciera daño, haría sin duda estremecer a todo el clan Cullen.

Reprimió un suspiro, se quitó los vaqueros y los mocasines y volvió a repasar mentalmente el contendido de su armario. Lo que necesitaba, decidió, era algo que la hiciera parecer competente y fuerte, pero no demasiado dura.

Sólo tenía una prenda que la pudiera servir y rebuscó con prisa hasta que encontró los pantalones de cuero en los que se había gastado el presupuesto para ropa de tres meses.

Bella frenó al entrar al camino de coches de la mansión de Edward Cullen y se preguntó de nuevo si haber ido en su Harley no habría sido una decisión poco inteligente.

Y no es que tuviera otra elección. El antiguo Chevrolet Pickup Truck "Chevy" que había comprado al salir de los marines estaba en el mecánico de nuevo, así que su moto era el único medio de transporte a menos que quisiera gastar una fortuna en un taxi. Lo que no era el caso. Los taxis eran un lujo y siempre la dejaban a una a merced de la gente. A Bella no le gustaba gastar ni su dinero ni su tiempo. Sobre todo teniendo su Harley.

"¡Y qué diablos!", pensó al mirarse en el retrovisor con una sonrisa. "Le va muy bien a los pantalones de cuero".

Por supuesto que los pantalones también podrían ser un error, aunque lo había intentado suavizar poniéndose la americana roja en vez de la chaqueta de cuero que normalmente se ponía para ir en moto. Pero fuera cual fuera el efecto, pensó encogiéndose de hombros, ya no tenía solución.

Se negó a pensar más sobre ello o sobre cualquier otra cosa que le devolviera a su viejo hábito adolescente de preocuparse siempre por causar la impresión adeuada. Aparcó la Harley detrás de un Aston Martin plateado y la fijó con el pedal.

Al lado del Aston Martin había aparcado un BMW M3 convertible de color rojo con un asiento de bebé en la parte trasera. Había otros tres vehículos más, un Porche de un amarillo muy brillante, un Range Rover negro y un Rolls Royce limusina larguísimo.

Con un sordo silbido de admiración, Bella se quitó el casco y echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

El jardín de setos recortados era de ensueño y estaba plagado de rosas. Los arbustos estaban esculpidos en curiosas formas y rodeaban una fuente neoclásica emplazada directamente frente a la casa. A ambos lados de la fuente discurrían preciosos senderos para facilitar la entrada y salida de la mansión. El césped aterciopelado y perfectamente cortado llegaba hasta la cancha de tenis y la piscina. Por detrás, enormes pinos creaban una cortina y los macizos de flores diseminados por todos lados rodeaban aquel "castillo" de estilo normando. Frente a la enorme puerta frontal, descansaban dos leones de piedra recostados de un esplendor casi palaciego.

"_Bienvenida al mundo de los ricos y famosos»,_ se dijo Bella mientras desmontaba de la moto.

Una vez de pie, se agachó un poco para mirarse en el retrovisor, con el casco colgado de un brazo. Se estaba arreglando el pelo cuando oyó que abrían la puerta principal. Esbozó una cálida sonrisa arquéando ligeramente sus generosos labios.

Apareció una mujer pequeña de pelo negro con un sencillo vestido azul y un mandil. La miró con preocupación. –

-¿Senorita Swan? -preguntó.

La sonrisa de Bella se desvaneció mientras asentía con un gesto. De repente, se sintió como si estuviera en un campo de entrenamiento a punto de ser devorada por un oficial superior por haber hecho algo malo sin siquiera haberse dado cuenta.

-Estaba arreglándome el pelo -dijo Bella con un gesto hacia el espejo.

-Ya veo -replicó con aspereza la mujer.

Su tono de voz era una mezcla entre Mary Poppins y un sargento de brigada.

Bella se preguntó si sería por ella o por la moto. Probablemente por las dos cosas, pensó con amargura sabiendo lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba de una chica que condujera una Harley.

-Yo soy Sue Clearwater , el ama de llaves del señor Cullen . Oí su moto al subir por el camino -dijo como si el ruido hubiera sido excesivo-. ¿Quiere pasar, por favor? -se hizo a un lado de la puerta-. La estábamos esperando.

"Y llega tarde", añadió mentalmente Bella.

Sue Clearwater no pronunció las palabras, pero Bella entendió la indirecta con claridad. Echó una ojeada a su reloj para ver si la velada acusación era cierta. Agradeció el que no lo fuera. Como persona educada en una base militar, valoraba profundamente el tiempo y le horrorizaba perderlo o hacerlo perder.

-¿Señorita Swan? -irrumpió el ama de llaves con impaciencia.

Bella no quiso que aquella mujer esperara mientras ataba el casco a la Harley, así que lo dejó colgado del brazo y empezó a subir la escalinata de piedra.

-¿Señora?

Tuvo que reprimir el impulso de hacer un saludo militar al pasar a su lado. La puerta se cerró tras ella con un crujido seco.

-Por aquí -indicó Sue Clearwater antes de darse la vuelta para guiarla por el inmenso recibidor de mármol blanco y negro y por el pasillo de espesas alfombras que conducía al interior de la casa.

"Bonito", pensó Bella mirando a su alrededor mientras seguía al ama de llaves. Captó una rápida impresión de luz, color y buen gusto sin las ostentaciones que se podían esperar por el exterior. Entonces, el ama de llaves se hizo a un lado e indicó a Bella que pasara por la puerta frente a ella.

-Ha llegado la señorita Swan -anunció antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

-Gracias, señora -dijo Bella a sus espaldas, resuelta a superar en educación a aquella seca mujer.

Entonces se volvió con su estilo más desenvuelto para enfrentarse al grupo reunido en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Su primer pensamiento fue que eran la gente más guapa que había visto en toda su vida, lo que era mucho decir en un sitio donde hasta las camareras tenían que ser deslumbrantes. Vistos de uno en uno, cualquiera de ellos merecía un segundo vistazo, pero en grupo eran... Bella tuvo que buscar la palabra adecuada. Sobrecogedores, fue la única que le llegó a la mente.

Mientras los contemplaba allí de pie, volvió a tener aquella familiar sensación de estar fuera de lugar. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se había sentido la torpe novata de la base, todo brazos y piernas y una cobardía adolescente que le amordazaba la lengua. Era una sensación que recordaba muy bien. Y aquel gigante Adonis pálido y de pelo cobrizo sentado en el sofá de chinz, que rezumaba elegancia y confianza, era la encarnación del sueño de cualquier adolescente y eso no la ayudaba en lo más mínimo a mantener un poco de aplomo.

Era alto y esbelto y estaba semireclinado como un jeque árabe descansando en su harén. Llevaba prendas oscuras y dramáticas, que aumentaban el aura de relajación indolente y resaltaban más su pelo cobrizo. Unos vaqueros negros ajustados marcaban sus esbeltas caderas y cintura y una camisa de seda negra acariciaba los músculos de su pecho como si fueran unas manos femeninas. El corte de hombros caído todavía resaltaba más la anchura de su espalda y el cuello abierto dejaba ver una sugerente imagen del vello de su torso. Los puños enrrollados mostraban la fuerza de sus antebrazos y la masculina belleza de sus largas manos.

El pelo cobrizo era suave y ligeramente rizado y le llegaba por el cuello de la camisa enmarcando una cara que hubiera hecho llorar a Miguel Ángel de desesperación por no poderle hacer justicia en el mármol; la frente era noble, la nariz fuerte y aristocrática y la mandíbula cincelada a la perfección. Sus labios, finamente dibujados, despertarían fantasías ocultas en millones de mujeres, pero eran sus ojos, aquellos ojos famosos en el mundo entero, hechizadores y penetrantes, lo que más llamó la atención de Bella .

Eran los ojos más verdes , brillantes y deliciosamente pícaros que Bella había visto en toda su vida.

Y los tenía clavados en ella.

Bella tragó saliva intentando llevar algo de humedad a su boca reseca. ¿Qué había pasado con su confianza tan duramente ganada?, se preguntó alarmada. ¿Con aquella firme mirada de acero con que había aprendido a enfrentarse al mundo? ¿Qué había pasado con la mujer que se había jurado, sí jurado, nunca más dejarse impresionar por una cara bonita?

"_¡Dios santo!"_, pensó Edward mientras se enderezaba en el sofá.

Había entrado en su salón una diosa amazona con botas tejanas y unos ajustados pantalones de cuero negro que resaltaban cada pulgada de las piernas más largas, estilizadas y formadas que él hubiera tenido el privilegio de ver en toda su vida. Llevaba un casco de moto colgado del brazo derecho, que le recordó a un caballero armado para la batalla y mantenía las piernas ligeramente abiertas y los pies plantados en el suelo de terrazo con firmeza. Tenía la espalda recta, la cabeza alta y el pecho sacado como un soldado listo para recibir órdenes.

A Edward se le ocurrieron en el acto varias órdenes íntimas que le gustaría darle mientras deslizaba la mirada sobre la largura de aquellas piernas inspiradoras de fantasías.

El resto de su cuerpo era tan esbelto e impresionante como sus fabulosas piernas; estrecho donde una mujer debe ser estrecha y sinuoso, al menos lo que él podía percibir bajo la americana roja, donde debía. Llevaba el pelo castaño muy corto y brillante, uno de esos cortes que podían dar un aire masculino, pero no en ella. Los mechones un poco ondulados enmarcaban una cara de una belleza fiera y viva. Los ojos eran de un profundo color chocolate , limpios y directos bajo sus pestañas sin rímel; sus pómulos altos y exquisitamente cincelados, la nariz estrecha y recta y la boca generosa e invitadora como un pecado carnal, sólo estaba cubierta de un ligero brillo.

Edward sonrió despacio en franca admiración y masculino aprecio y fue recompensado por un leve tinte de sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"_Quizá no esté tan mal tener un guardaespaldas, después de todo"_, pensó mientras se preguntaba si ella se daría la vuelta para poder admirar como le quedaban los pantalones por detrás. Entonces, alguien le dio un puntapié en un tobillo y vio a su hermano con el ceño funcido. Apartó la mirada de la cara de la diosa y se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo se había puesto ya en pie. Alice se encontraba en medio de la habitación en dirección a la recién llegada.

-Señorita Swan -dijo, extendiendo la mano-. Es un placer haberla conocido por fin.

Bella se pasó el casco de un brazo a otro para estrecharle la mano y, sin darse cuenta, expuso el mango de la pistola bajo su americana. Tiró de la solapa con rapidez para ocultarla y extendió la mano.

-Gracias. Para mí también es un placer conocer a...

Deslizó la mirada de Alice a Edward para volverla a posar en la mujer como un niño intentando descubrir lo que contienen las cajas de regalo que le han prohibido abrir.

"_¡Olvídate!"_, se ordenó a sí misma al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Edward Cullen no era el hombre más atractivo de Hollywood. Y aunque lo hubiera sido, bueno... ella se había jurado mantenerse apartada de hombres como aquél cuatro años atrás, después del fraude de su compromiso con un hombre más guapo de lo que ninguno tenía derecho a ser. Bella estiró más aún los hombros y se concentró en la hermana para apartar la bellísima cara de Edward de su mente.

-Es un placer conocerla también, señorita Cullen-dijo brevemente para entrar enseguida en materia.

-Llámame Alice, por favor -dijo Alice con amabilidad, consciente del efecto de su hermano en el sexo femenino incluso cuando no enviaba a propósito señales como misiles ardientes-. Y yo te llamaré Bella , ¿te molesta? -dijo mientras conducía a su huésped a través de la habitación-. ¿Es abreviatura de algo?

-Sí, Isabella pero no me gusta que me llamen por nombre completo, mi madre veía muchas teleseries cuando estaba emarazada. Mi padre le dio en el gusto aunque el esperaba un varon.

-¿Esperaba un hijo después de muchas niñas? -preguntó Rosalie con amabilidad.

-No, esperaba el hijo que le faltaba para completar el equipo de baloncesto -dijo sin una sombra del rencor que su situación en la familia le había causado durante la juventud-. La vi el año pasado en La Promesa, señorita Hale -espetó con la ingenuidad de una adolescente frente a su estrella favorita-. Estuvo fabulosa.

"_¿Y qué hay de mí?"_, pensó con amargura Edward al notar que ella lo evitaba a propósito. "_¿No estuve yo también maravilloso?"._ Después de todo, había ganado una nominación al Oscar por aquel papel.

-Gracias -dijo Rosalie con gracia-. Pero es simplemente Rose, por favor.

-Tú no podrías ser simple ni aunque lo intentaras -le dijo Emmett a su mujer mientras la rodeaba para llegar hasta Bella-. Yo sí soy simplemente Emmett -dijo al presentarse a sí mismo.

-No tan simple -comentó Bella mientras le estrechaba la mano-. Ganó un Oscar por la cinematografía de La Promesa. Creo que su tercer Oscar.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Emmett sonrió impresionado. La mayoría de la gente fuera de la profesión ni siquiera sabía lo que era un cámara.

-Aro me informó -admitió Bella.

-Y éste -dijo Alice haciendo un gesto en dirección a su otro hermano-, es Edward. Es...

-La espalda que vas a tener que guardar -interrumpió él con suavidad levantándose al hablar.

Se estiró y tomó la mano de Bella entre las suyas sujetándola con un apretón más íntimo de lo normal.

-Y estoy deseando que seas como mi sombra -terminó sonriéndole a los ojos que le llegaban casi a la altura de los suyos.

"_¡Dios bendito!"_, pensó. "_Esta mujer debe de medir uno ochenta y cinco"._ Bajó la vista un instante para deslizarla con rapidez sobre sus piernas enfundadas en cuero. Desde lo alto, discurrían hacía abajo interminables, perfectas y muy atractivas. Sintió una ligera oleada de excitación al evocar media docena de imágenes lacivas: largos y suaves muslos apretando sus caderas; redondeadas rodillas dobladas sobre sus hombros; delgados tobillos cerrados contra lo más estrecho de su espalda. Miró hacia arriba y sus inconfesables pensamientos se le aparecieron a Bella con tal claridad como si los hubiera detallado con toda viveza.

Bella le devolvió la mirada, hechizada, incapaz de apartarla con una expresión medio asombrada, medio intrigada y completa e irremisiblemente fascinada.

Él sonreía como un pirata admirando su tesoro con una mirada que prometía innombrables tesoros a cambio.

Bella jadeó suavemente e, indignada, apartó la vista, intentando retirar la mano de la suya.

Edward sonrió, pero se negó a soltarla y la acercó a unos milímetros de sus labios.

-Predigo un larga y bendita... -esperó hasta que ella alzó las pestañas y lo volvió a mirar-, asociación.

Sin embargo, la mirada de sus ojos decía otra cosa.

Los dos se quedaron con la vista clavada en el otro un instante que se hizo eterno. El ardor se enfrentó al ardor, el reto al reto. Una silenciosa declaración de intención amorosa por parte de un par de ojos azules y una furiosa negación por el de ojos verdes. Entonces, Edward sonrió otra vez, muy despacio en anticipación, deleite y deliberada provocación y le rozó la mano con los labios.

-¡Vamos, por amor de Dios, Edward ! -exclamó su hermana con una mezcla de admiración y exasperación-. Deja ya de exhibirte. Tenemos que hablar de negocios.

-¡¿Novia?! -exclamó Bella un rato después, intentando no expresar la alarma que sentía-. Aro Volturi no me dijo nada de aparentar ser la novia de nadie. Y menos aún una novia que vive con el novio -terminó atraída a su pesar por la idea.

Echó un vistazo a los cuatro, de uno en uno, con la sospecha de que la estaban manipulando. Rosalie le devolvió la mirada con aquellos ojos de color aguamarina y con expresión de sincera preocupación y ni una pizca de complicidad. La expresión de Emmett Cullen era decididamente de diversión, y la de Alice expectante y con la calma y confianza de un ejecutivo. En cuanto a Edward, miraba como un gato hambriento al que hubieran, abierto la puerta de la jaula del canario. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, sin querer reconocer cómo se le había acelerado el pulso al éncontrarse con sus ojos. Entonces, alzó la mirada en dirección a Alice.

-Aro me dijo que estabas buscando un guardaespaldas que pudiera ser discreto -dijo con cuidado de no mirar de nuevo a Edward -. Alguien que pudiera pasar inadvertido

.

-Quizá si te pusieras una bolsa en la cabeza -murmuró Edward.

Emmett soltó una carcajada y Rosalie frunció el ceño y les hizo a los dos un gesto de enfado. Alice dirigió una mirada amenazadora a su hermano para que se mantuviera al margen y la dejara actuar a ella.

-Lo que Aro quería decir es que necesitamos a alguien que encaje aquí -estiró una mano con gracia dejando claro que no sólo se refería a aquella bonita habitación en que se encontraban-. En Beverly Hills y las fiestas de Hollywood y... cosas así. Estoy segura de que entiendes lo que quiero decir -dijo con una sonrisa de confianza-. Lo que queremos es a alguien cuya apariencia no huela a guardaespaldas. Especialmente ante nadie conectado con la prensa. .

Bella asintió. _"Por supuesto",_ se recordó a sí misma. _"Ya me lo imaginaba"._

-Aro me dijo que no querías que nadie supiera que habíais contratado a un guardaespaldas por el efecto negativo sobre la próxima película que vais a estrenar. Y la verdad, llevo en Hollywood el suficiente tiempo como para entender lo razonable de esa decisión, pero, ¿hace falta de verdad que yo aparente ser su... -dirigió una breve mirada a Edward por el rabillo del ojo -, su última... -se detuvo buscando la palabra adecuada.

-Amante -la ayudó Edward. Bella lo miró con los ojos encendidos de rabia. Él le devolvió una sonrisa con expresión blanda, inocente y cargada de especulación.

Bella apartó la vista aprisa hacia Alice.

-¿No sería igual de eficaz si intentara aparentar ser su... bueno, no sé, su secretaria o algo así?

-Ya tengo una secretaria -contestó Edward como si le hubieran hecho a él la pregunta-. Kathy Cope . Una magnífica secretaria. Lleva conmigo... ¿cuánto? -dirigió la vista hacia su hermana-. ¿Un año ya?

-Más o menos -asintió Alice.

-Lleva conmigo cerca de un año y es la mejor secretaria que he tenido nunca. Simplemente, no puedo despedirla para proporcionarte una coartada -sonrió otra vez con gesto de triunfo-. Y además, no vive aquí. Se queda de vez en cuando si tiene que trabajar hasta tarde -admitió con un encogimiento de hombros-, pero no vive en la casa.

-Podría aparentar ser una nueva doncella -le dijo Bella a Alice , sabiendo que se estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo-. Una doncella viviría en la casa, ¿no?.

-Yo no tengo doncellas -dijo Edward -. Viene un equipo de servicio a ayudar a la señora Clearwater con el trabajo pesado una vez a la semana. A veces, también echa una mano su sobrina si hay que preparar algo especial.

Exasperada, Bella lo miró por fin a los ojos.

-Bueno, podrías contratar a una, ¿o no?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-A la señora Clearwater no le gustaría.

"No, no lo creo", pensó Bella .

-¿Y la señora Clearwater es la que está a cargo de todo en la casa?

-Pues la verdad es que sí -admitió Edward sin querer ofenderse por la negativa de ella a aceptar su autoridad-. Si no fuera por ella, no se haría nada en esta casa.

-Eso sí me lo creo -empezó a decir Bella.

-Aparentar ser una doncella no nos ayudaría en nada -interumpió Alice con suavidad para llevar el asunto a su terreno antes de que se le escapara de las manos-. Necesitamos a alguien que pueda acompañar a Edward a cualquier sitio sin levantar especulaciones ni sospechas. Una doncella no podría hacerla.

-No, por supuesto que no -concedió Bella -. Debería haberlo pensado yo misma -y lo hubiera hecho de no ser por la mirada como un rayo láser que le traspasaba hasta los huesos-. Pero pretender que soy su nueva... -se negó a pronunciar la palabra amante-, va a levantar todo tipo de especulaciones.

-Especulaciones sí -admitió Alice-, pero no sospechas.

-Pero si aparento ser su asistente o algún tipo de ayudante eliminaría las dos cosas a la vez.

Emmett soltó una carcajada.

-Quizá si te pusieras una bolsa en la cabeza -repitió el comentario de su hermano.

Bella lo miró, esperando una aclaración.

-Lo que mi marido está intentando decir -explicó Rosalie-, es que eres una mujer muy atractiva y aunque de verdad fueras la asistente de Edward, nadie creería nunca que sólo fueras eso para él.

Bella pareció pensado con calma.

-¿Por la fama de playboy que tiene?

-Bueno, algo hay de eso -Rosalie dirigió una mirada de broma a su cuñado-. Pero pensaba más en la malevolencia de Hollywood -dijo con la seriedad de una mujer que ha pasado toda su carrera rodeada de rumores-. Siempre son muy voraces y pueden llegar a cotillear con verdadera saña.

Bella asintió.

-De acuerdo -accedió, dirigiéndose a Alice-. ¿Y cómo quieres que lo organicemos?

-¿No deberías preguntarme eso a mí? -interrumpió Edward.

Bella siguió mirando a Alice.

-Yo pensé que eras tú la que me estaba contratando.

-La verdad es que no. Es Twilight Productions quien te contrata. Yo sólo he hecho los arreglos. Y como será a Edward a quien tendrás que cuidar -dijo, dirigiendo una sonrisa a su hermano-, supongo que él tendrá algo que opinar al respecto.

-¡Hombre, muchísimas gracias! Se estiró en su pose desenfadada y se echó hacia delante en el sofá dispuesto a hacerse cargo de la situación ahora que los preliminares estaban resueltos. Ya era hora de que aquella amazona de piernas largas supiera exactamente con quién estaba tratando.

-Como ya ha dicho Alice , vivirás aquí y... -empezó para interrumpirse y mirar por encima de sus hombros a la mujer de la puerta-. ¿Sí, señora Clearwater? ¿Qué sucede?

-Siento interrumpirle, señor, pero el niño se ha despertado y está llorando. La señora Cullen me pidió que la avisara al instante.

-Gracias, señora Clearwater. Ahora mismo voy -dijo Rosalie mientras se levantaba-. Henry tiene resfriado y lo está pasando fatal.

-Y todos los que tenemos oídos también -añadió su marido, levantándose para seguirla-. De todas formas, ya es hora de que nos vayamos -dijo, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a su mujer-. Encantado de conocerte, Bella. Te deseo buena suerte con él -dirigió la mirada a su hermano-. Y tú, intenta no ser insoportable. Alice, nos vemos en el estudio mañana.

-Yo también tengo que irme -Alice se puso en pie para unirse a la desbandada general-. Tengo una reunión con Sly Stallone para hablar de un guión sobre Los días de Gloria. Hemos quedado para comer en el Dome -pasó la mirada de Bella a Edward-. No os asesinéis el uno al otro -dijo medio en broma-. Y contadme los arreglos a que lleguéis.

Y entonces, de repente, fueron las dos únicas personas en aquella soleada habitación repleta de plantas de la mansión de Cullen en Beverly Hills. Bella enderezó la espalda y alzó la vista para mirar a través de la mesita a su nuevo jefe.

Edward le dirigió su sonrisa más juguetona, aquella que hacía que las chicas buenas se derritieran de excitación y deliciosa anticipación ante las más lujuriosas fantasías. Empezaba por sus ojos, que se arrugaban por el rabillo y se desplazaba hacia abajo, haciendo que sus labios exquisitamente moldeados se curvaran en una lenta sonrisa pícara mezclada con una inocencia casi infantil y con las decadentes intenciones de un experto amante.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

-Podrías también guardarte esa sonrisa de estrella de cine para quien le haga efecto -dijo.

Procuró poner su tono más desinteresado, el que siempre funcionaba con los aventureros de la alta sociedad que sólo deseaban añadir un trofeo más a su colección.

-A mí no me impresiona lo más mínimo -terminó, intentando parecer aburrida.

Se preguntó si él adivinaría que estaba mintiendo.

**Gracias por leer, me alegro que les haya gustado. Nos vemos en dos días más o antes si es que me siento generosa**

**Bye**


	3. En el suelo con un chico guapo

**NI SI QUIERA MI VIDA ME PERTENECE, SE LA VENDI A MI HERMANA POR UN FAVOR, ASÍ QUE NO GANO NADA CON ESTA HISTORIA... BUENO, GANO LA SATISFACCIÓN DE SABER QUE LES GUSTO...**

**Capitulo 4: ¿Por qué siempre termino con el chico guapo en el suelo?**

Bella pasó el resto de la tarde procurando con todas sus fuerzas no dejarse impresionar por la palaciega mansión de Edward Cullen. Pero cada cosa nueva que le mostraba era para quitar el aliento. La casa era una de las más bellas que ella hubiera visto por dentro en toda su vida, cálida y acogedora a la vez que grande y lujosa, a pesar de lo exagerado del lujo exterior. Estaba repleta de telas de chinz inglesas, cuero finísimo, muebles de las maderas más nobles, plantas exuberantes y más obras de arte de las que Bella hubiera visto en ningún museo.

Y los jardines eran una maravilla de la jardinería. Alrededor de la resplandeciente piscina azul una gran variedad de especies exóticas desplegaban toda su belleza, y un césped verde esmeralda rodeaba la cancha de tenis.

Y el hombre. ¡Ah, el hombre! Era el más fascinante y encantador, el espécimen masculino más espléndido con el que se hubiera tropezado en toda su vida.

Y eso que ella se había criado en una casa rebosante de hombres espléndidos que harían que la reina de Inglaterra se comportara como una colegiala sonrojada y torpe sólo en su presencia.

Trátale igual que a uno de tus hermanos- masculló mientras seguía a su anfitrión por la escalera curvada hasta el segundo piso.

-¿Perdona? -preguntó Edward, acariciando con su larga mano la barandilla antes de volverse hacia ella.

-Yo... me preguntaba si eso sería un Picasso -dijo, haciendo un gesto hacia un cuadro en lo alto de la escalinata.

Era una mujer de un solo ojo, dos narices y tres pechos, con un color de piel que ninguna mujer real podría tener. A menos, pensó Bella, que a la pobre la hubieran dejado desnuda en la nieve durante dos horas.

Edward asintió.

-Sí, del periodo azul -explicó-. La verdad es que no me gusta mucho, pero Alice dijo que era una buena inversión. Y en lo que se refiere a inversiones, siempre le hago caso.

Pasaron por delante de varias obras de arte más mientras recorrían el pasillo: una delicada escultura de estilo Art Decó cubierta con un cristal sobre una estrecha columna dé mármol, un colorido abstracto con un toque oriental y una serigrafía de un estilo que se le hizo vagamente familiar.

-¿Están electrificadas? -preguntó Bella, inclinándose para ver la firma de la serigrafía.

Era de Andy Warhol.

-¿Electrificadas?

-Con alarma -aclaró ella-. Simplemente están... ahí colgados. ¿No te preocupa que alguien llegue hasta aquí y se lleve alguno?

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

-Intenta arrancar uno de la pared y verás el infierno que se monta. Sirenas, luces, aullidos... Se oyen a un kilómetro a la redonda.

Bella se acercó un poco más e inspeccionó con atención los marcos buscando cables o sensores. No había nada a la vista.

-¿Y qué tipo de sistema es este?

Edward se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

-No tengo ni la más remota idea. Lo mandó instalar Alice cuando compré la casa -se detuvo y empujó una puerta-. Aquí está tu habitación.

Bella pasó por delante de él y entró. La decoración era sobria, cómoda y denotaba riqueza. Le recordaba a la habitación de visitas de una mansión de campo inglesa. Las cortinas cubriendo los altos ventanales, el espeso edredón con sus cojines a juego y un sillón de orejas frente a la chimenea con su cojín también a juego, todo de un estampado al estilo de Laura Ashley en tonos verde pálido y marfil. El resto de la habitación estaba pintado en verde, marfil y toques de rosa palo. Sólo esa habitación era mucho más grande que su apartamento entero. Y la cama... era absoluta y decadentemente gigantesca.

Bella se dio la vuelta para admirar las pinturas impresionistas colgadas sobre la chimenea. Eran tres damas inglesas en distintos grados de desnudo en un arroyo.

-Adorable -dijo, resuelta a no mostrarse demasiado entusiasmada delante de su anfitrión.

-El baño está ahí -Edward hizo un gesto hacia una puerta medio abierta y Bella echó un vistazo. El suelo era de baldosa rosada y las toallas de color verde musgo-. Todo para ti. Así no tendrás que preocuparte por salir de la bañera.

-Prefiero las duchas.

-Bueno, también tienes. Pero deberías darte un baño de vez en cuando mientras estés aquí. Tiene burbujas de masaje.

Estiró el brazo para abrir del todo la puerta y se acercó a enseñárselas. Bella se apoyó contra el quicio de la puerta retirándose por instinto de la oleada de ansiedad que le imponía su sola presencia.

-La mayoría de las mujeres encuentran el masaje muy... -se detuvo con una sonrisa de lobo para hacerla ver que sabía por qué se mantenía apartada- muy... relajante.

-¡Mmm! -exclamó Bella sin hacer caso a su comentario-. Hay una vista preciosa desde aquí.

Edward contempló su rígida espalda un momento y se preguntó cómo reaccionaría si le apoyaba las manos sobre los hombros y la conducía a la cama. Decidió que era demasiado pronto para descubrirlo.

"Quizá mañana", pensó. Le daría un día para que se acostumbrara a él antes de saltar sobre ella.

-Todavía es más bonita desde fuera -dijo.

La rodeó y abrió uno de los altos ventanales plegándolo hacia dentro.

-¡Ah, es una puerta!

Bella pasó por delante de él corriendo intentando no mostrar la ansiedad por salir de la habitación y se quedó en la enorme terraza que daba a los jardines. Estaba cubierta por buganvillas y una escalera de piedra descendía hasta la piscina. Bella se acercó a la balaustrada y miró hacia abajo.

-¡Tenías razón! -exclamó cuando Edward se unió a ella-. Es mucho mejor desde aquí.

No volvió la cabeza al hablar prefiriendo que pensara que estaba sobrecogida por la vista de sus jardines.

-Sí -dijo Edward.

Apoyó un codo contra la balaustrada de piedra y volvió la cara hacia ella, acercándose un poco más de lo conveniente.

Bella sintió una oleada de precaución femenina al instante. Quería separarse pero no lo hizo. Conocía todas las astutas estratagemas que los hombres usaban para impresionar a las mujeres. Tener cuatro hermanos era toda una escuela para cualquier mujer y ella sabía que la mejor forma de contraatacar aquella primera tentativa era no darse por enterada. El ego masculino no podía soportar que lo ignoraran.

-Debemos de estar justo encima del salón -dijo como si lo único que le importara del mundo fuera la arquitectura.

-Tienes buen sentido de la orientación -la halagó Edward-. Yo tuve que pasarme entre estas piedras más de dos semanas antes de averiguarlo. Y a veces, todavía me pierdo -le confió, acercándose aún más.

Bella siguió manteniéndose firme. Ni se movió ni lo miró.

-Es una casa muy grande -asintió con la vista fija en la flor morada con la que esta jugando.

Bella intentó pensar en algo más que decir. Algo inteligente. Las frases triviales eran estupendas para crear distancia entre la gente, los silencios tensos eran... enervantes.

Edward la dejó retorcer la flor otros treinta segundos antes de desviar la vista.

-Cuando estoy en casa, suelo desayunar en la terraza casi todos los días -dijo con ligereza mientras pensaba si su pelo sería tan suave y sedoso como parecía.

Entonces se preguntó qué haría ella si estiraba la mano y lo acariciaba. Como nunca se había negado a sí mismo nada que le apeteciera y nunca se lo había negado nadie tampoco, decidió descubrirlo.

-Estás invitada a unirte a mí cuando quieras -terminó, alargando la mano para retirarle una mecha detrás de la oreja.

Bella alzó la vista con inseguridad y una expresión de alarma en los ojos, pero él ya había retirado la mano negándola la orden de que mantuviera las manos alejadas de ella.

Entonces alzó su propia mano y se tocó con nerviosismo donde él la había rozado.

-¿Que me una a ti?

No pudo pensar en otra cosa que decir.

-A desayunar. Aquí mismo -Edward alargó la mano e hizo un gesto hacia la mesa y las sillas de hierro-. Todas las mañanas a las ocho y media, a menos que esté rodando.

-No, gracias -se negó Bella con cortesía-. Yo me levanto mucho más pronto.

-Y yo también.

-Pero has dicho...

-He dicho que el desayuno es a las ocho y media. Yo me levanto a las seis.

-¿Sí?

Era a la misma hora a la que se levantaba ella. Le gustaba programar su trabajo diario a primera hora de la mañana.

-Me gusta hacer ejercicio a primera hora de la mañana -dijo Edward con un gesto en dirección a la piscina-. Unos cuantos largos, después pesas y uno o dos rounds de boxeo con los sacos. Hay un pequeño gimnasio en la cabaña.

-¿Tú boxeas? -preguntó Bella, sorprendida de manifestar interés.

-Sólo contra los sacos.

"Bueno, eso explica lo de las espaldas", pensó Bella, admirándolas por el rabillo del ojo.

-¿Lo has intentado alguna vez?

-¿El qué?

-El saco.

Bella sacudió la cabeza.

-Deberías. Muchas mujeres lo practican hoy en día. Es un ejercicio estupendo.

-Ya lo veo.

Bella deslizó la mirada a lo ancho de sus espaldas sin poder evitarlo. A Edward le brillaron los ojos con expresión depredadora.

-¿Lo has notado, eh?

Demasiado tarde, pensó Bella.

-Cada ejercicio desarrolla un grupo de músculos diferente -dijo, intentando esconder el lapsus con un toque de profesionalismo-. Es evidente que tú has hecho mucho ejercicio con los pectorales y los deltoides y...

Le falló la voz ante la mirada ardiente de sus ojos.

-A mí también me gusta el grupo de músculos que tú has desarrollado -bromeó mientras alargaba la mano para tocarla.

Bella se puso rígida y le dirigió una mirada asesina; la que había utilizado siempre para parar a los hombres.

Pero Edward Cullen no era como la mayoría de los hombres; había sido mimado y consentido por las mujeres desde la cuna; había tenido lo que había deseado siempre sin tener que pedirlo y, además, no había intentando nada más que probar la fuerza de sus bíceps.

-Impresionantes -dijo, apretando ligeramente a través de la manga-. Pero tensos. Deberías aprender a relajarlos.

Los ojos chocolates de Bella se tornaron del color del hielo.

-Y tú tienes la solución para eso, supongo -exclamó, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

Pero se equivocó.

-Unos rounds con el saco de boxeo te aflojarían.

Edward sabía lo que ella había esperado escuchar; lo podía leer en sus ojos. También sabía que un hombre no llegaba a ningún sitio con una mujer si hacía lo que se esperaba de él. Desarmar y conquistar, era su fuerte. Le dirigió una sonrisa amistosa.

-¿Por qué no bajamos para que conozcas al servicio?

Primero conoció a la jardinera, que estaba cavando en un parterre de flores en la parte más alejada de la cabaña. Se trataba de una mujer californiana muy guapa de unos treinta años, con una amplia sonrisa y una figura muy esbelta. Llevaba unos vaqueros desgastados y una camiseta azul pálido con la inscripción: "Poder de las flores" sobre el pecho. Según se enteró Bella, estaba divorciada y miraba a Edward como si quisera bebérselo. También se enteró de que iba un día a la semana y se encargaba de todas las plantas de la casa y de los jardines. Tenía acceso a toda la propiedad.

Después conoció a su secretaria particular en la oficina del primer piso.

-Bella, esta es Katty Cope -presentó con una sonrisa encantadora Edward-, la mejor secretaria que haya tenido nunca un hombre. Kathy, esta es Bella Swan, mi nueva guardaespaldas.

-¿Guardaespaldas? -preguntó con asombro Kathy, mirando a Edward.

Él hizo una mueca.

-Ya sabes, las cartas azules. Alice cree que necesito protección.

Kathy frunció el ceño.

-Tienes la entrevista con People esta tarde a las tres -le recordó-. Un fotógrafo y una periodista.

-No te preocupes -Edward apoyó un brazo sobre los hombros de Bella y la atrajo a su lado. Notó que encajaba a la perfección con él-. En lo que a todo el mundo respecta, la señorita Swan es mi última aventura -le dio un beso en la sien-. ¿No es así, querida?

-Así es -asintió con rigidez Bella.

Kathy Cope soltó una carcajada.

-Bueno, mantenla alejada de tu lado o dale unas lecciones rápidas de actuacíón. Si no, no va a engañar a nadie.

Edward miró a la mujer que tenía al lado.

-Ya te dije que estabas demasiado tensa -bromeó, contento consigo mismo.

Después encontraron al ama de llaves en la cocina. Estaba preparando la bandeja de té para la entrevista de por la tarde.

-Ya conoces a la señora Clearwater -anunció Edward, sonriendo a la mujer. Llevaba un cuchillo muy afilado y estaba cortando una enorme barra de pan-. La mujer sin la que esta casa se hundiría.

-Señorita Swan.

La mujer hizo un gesto sin apartarse de su trabajo.

-Y Leah Clearwater -presentó Edward a una jovencita que estaba abrillantando la plata.

Era muy joven, de dieciocho o diecinueve años como máximo. Tenía el pelo negro muy liso recogido en una coleta y los ojos de un igual olor . Echó un vistazo a Bella a través de las espesísimas pestañas negras.

-Leah es la sobrina de la señora Clearwater. ¿Te acuerdas que te la mencioné esta tarde?

-Sí, me dijiste que venía a veces a ayudar.

-Y a veces sólo de visita -dijo Leah con una sonrisa hacia Edward.

Edward alcanzó una de las galletas recién horneadas de una bandeja de plata y recibió una mueca de su ama de llaves. Él sonríó y se comió la mitad de todas formas con un guiño en dirección a Leah. Después tomó a Bella de la mano y se la llevó de la cocina.

-Vamos a intentar que te relajes un poco antes de que llegue ese fotógrafo -dijo, poniéndole un pedacito de galleta en la boca antes de que ella pudiera responder.

La idea de relajamiento de Edward consistia en convencerla de que se quitara la americana y la pistolera para que estuviera más cómoda.

-No creo que corra ningún peligro en mi propia casa -razonó cuando Bella vaciló-. ¿Y si el fotógrafo de People te ve la pistola bajo el brazo? Eso te desenmascaría antes de que empezáramos siquiera. A Alice le daría un ataque si sucediera.

-Pretendo que el fotógrafo no me vea para nada -replicó Bella-, así que no habrá ninguna posibilidad de que vea mi pistola.

-¿Quieres decir que piensas dejarme solo cuando lleguen? -la miró con expresión escandalizada-. ¿Sin protección?

-Creía que habías dicho que no la necesitabas en tu casa.

-Con la gente que conozco no -explicó con desverguenza Edward para conseguir sus propósitos-, pero no conozco de nada a ese fotógrafo ni a esa periodista. Cualquiera de los dos podría ser un maníaco sexual en busca de mi cuerpo.

-Si cualquiera de los dos es mujer, no me extrañaría -murmuró Bella para sí misma.

-¿Qué has dicho?

-He dicho que estoy segura de que tienes mucha experienca en cómo tratar a maníacos sexuales.

-A algunos -admitió él con modestia guiñándole un ojo-. ¿Quieres que te enseñe lo que he aprendido por experiencia?

-No, gracias. No me interesa.

Edward pensó dejarlo pasar por alto sólo durante dos segundos. Él era un hombre demasiado dominante como para que lo retaran.

-Podría probarte que te equivocas -dijo con suavidad, acercándose a ella como un nativo en la jungla.

Bella se estremeció por dentro, pero decidió que debería establecer algunos límites. En ese mismo instante, antes de que él avanzara más.

-Podrías intentarlo -dijo con calma-, pero no te lo aconsejaría.

Edward se acercó aún más, intentando que se derrumbara y saliera corriendo.

-¿No?

-No.

Bella no se movió ni un milímetro.

Se encontraban prácticamente pecho contra pecho y sólo a un aliento de tocarse.

-¿Y quién va a detenerme? -la retó el.

Bella no lo dudó un instante.

-Yo -afirmó sin apartar los ojos de él.

Bella sonrió con picardía.

-Puedes intentarlo -susurró, esperando que lo hiciera-, pero perderías.

Se pasó la mano por los antebrazos, se rodeó los bíceps y sintió el escalofrío de ella. Los ojos le brillaron triunfales.

-Te iba a gustar perder -prometió antes de inclinar la cabeza para besarla.

Bella apartó la cabeza unos centímetros. Sólo aquello, un leve movimiento, una mera tensión de los músculos del cuello y un ligero entrecerrar de ojos al mirarlo le detuvo. Por el momento.

-Puede que te interese saber -dijo con frialdad en un tono que enfriaba hasta a los soldados-, que conozco algunas formas efectivas de reducir a un hombre.

Edward sonrió ante el reto encubierto por el tono desenfadado.

-¿De verdad? -preguntó, invitando a que lo demostrara.

-La mayoría de ellos son bastante dolorosos. O eso me han dicho -Bella arqueó una ceja en broma-. No me gustaría hacerte daño, pero...

-Lo harás si te ves obligada -terminó él por ella.

-Sí. Me alegro de que me entiendas.

-¡Oh, claro que te entiendo, dulzura! Te entiendo perfectamente.

Entonces ladeó la cabeza y tomó su boca.

El asombro la mantuvo inmóvil durante un largo y delicioso momento. Asombro por que hubiera hecho aquello después de haberle amenazado. Asombro de que se atreviera a lo que otros hombres no se habían atrevido nunca. Y el ardor de su boca penetró dentro de ella, con su natural experiencia y su inconfundible sensualidad tocando todos sus nervios hasta que sintió que empezaba a responder. La piel empezó a erizarse donde la tocaba y los pechos a inflamársele. Sus labios empezaron a abrirse para su lengua. Asustada, deslizó la bota por detrás de su tobillo y le empujó el pecho con las dos manos.

Edward cayó como un jugador de rugby atrapado entre dos rivales llegando de direcciones opuestas.

-Te dije que no... -empezó a decir Bella con ardor.

Con un estremecimiento, sintió que entrelazaba los pies alrededor de sus piernas y la arrastraba al suelo con él. Bella sintió que la rodeaba en sus brazos atrapando los suyos mientras rodaba para situarse encima de ella. Empezó a pelear con ferocidad intentando liberar los brazos, pero él bloqueaba cada movimiento suyo con una facilidad insultante, informándole en silencio que las artes marciales que realizaba en las películas no eran una mera farsa. Bella soltó un juramento y peleó con más fuerza.

-¿Es eso todo lo que sabes hacer? -preguntó él con los ojos brillantes de diversión y excitación.

Bella lo miró con los ojos encendidos de rabia.

-Si no me diera miedo hacer un daño permanente en ese cuerpo tuyo de un millón de dólares, te enseñaría lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Veinte millones de dólares -corrigió él con una sonrisa.

"Dios, que cuerpo tan apetitoso", pensó mientras ella se retorcía bajo el suyo. "Es suave y cálido. Y fuerte" Hizo lo que pudo para que no se soltara sin que ninguno de los dos saliera dañado.

-Me han pagado veinte millones de dólares por mi última película. Más un porcentaje de taquilla.

Bella dejó de resistirse y lo miró a los ojos.

-Eso es una obscenidad.

-La verdad es que sí -asintió él contento antes de agachar la cabeza para volver a besarla.

Bella volvió la suya con rapidez y Edward suspiró en su sien.

-¿Vas a seguir aparentando que no deseas besarme tanto como yo a ti? -le susurró al oído.

-Hay gente que no cree que sea necesario conseguir todo lo que se desea en el acto -dijo ella con rigidez intentando no sentirse afectada por la ternura de su caricia.

-¿Ves? -susurró él ante su inadvertida admisión-. Tenía razón. Quieres besarme.

-¡No es verdad!

Edward apartó la cabeza para mirarla.

-Demuéstralo -la retó.

Bella simplemente lo miró a los ojos.

-Demuéstralo -repitió-. Quédate quieta y déjame besarte y, si no sientes la irresistible tentación de devolverme el beso en... bueno, digamos veinte minutos, te prometo que no te molestaré nunca más.

Bella soltó una carcajada a su pesar.

-¡Eso es ridículo!

-Pero te sientes tentada, ¿verdad?

Bella intentó aparentar indiferencia.

-No. En absoluto.

-Oh, sí. Claro que sí. Conozco a las mujeres. Te mueres por devolverme el beso, pero no lo admitirías nunca. Vamos, Bella -le rozó la mejilla con los labios con suaves besos sobre su piel-. Sólo un beso. Uno -le rozó la comisura de los labios con los suyos para apremiarla a que girara la cabeza sólo un poco-. Un pequeño... -sus labios se detuvieron a milímetros de ella como esperando el permiso- ...besito.

Dejó escapar un gemido cuando ella volvió la cara hacia él.

El beso fue profundo, ardiente, dulce y...

-¡Ejem! -se oyó una voz desde la puerta.

Bella se estiró y sintió que se le tensaban los músculos. Se preparó para ponerse en pie a la mínima oportunidad. Edward sólo apretó los brazos manteniéndola abrazada mientras alzaba la cabeza.

-¿Sí, señora Clearwater? -preguntó con calma como si el que su ama de llaves lo encontrara por el suelo con una mujer a la que acababa de conocer fuera de lo más normal-. ¿Qué pasa?

-Los periodistas de la revista People están aquí.

Como para confirmar sus palabras, el brillo de un flash salió por detrás de ella.

Edward fijó la vista en el hombre de la cámara.

-Le agradecería que no volviera a hacer eso - dijo con un tono que Bella todavía no le había oído.

Sin una sola palabra, el fotógrafo bajó la cámara.

-Gracias -dijo Edward con educada frialdad antes de ponerse en pie.

Estiró la mano para ayudar a Bella a incorporarse. Una mirada a su cara sonrojada y furiosa le indicó que no pensaba quedarse a que la presentara a sus invitados.

-¿Por qué no te reúnes con Kathy mientras yo estoy ocupado? -le susurró al oído-. Así te podrá dar mi calendario para los dos próximos días y enseñarte las rutinas de la casa y esas cosas. Esta entrevista no durará mucho y después nos encargaremos de tu instalación -alzó la vista hacia su ama de llaves con una sonrisa-. La señora Clearwater te enseñará donde está la oficina de Kathy.

-De acuerdo -aceptó Bella con rapidez-. Me acuerdo del camino.

Entonces, con un avergonzado vaivén de cabeza hizo lo que cualquier soldado inteligente hubiera hecho al enfrentarse a un imprevisto: retirada.

Kaythy Cope no estaba en su despacho. El botón del teléfono insistía en su intermitencia, pero una enorme agenda de cuero permanecía abierta sobre la mesa con un bolígrafo de oro sobre ella. Parecía como si la hubieran interrumpido en medio del trabajo. Volvería en cualquier instante.

Bella dejó escapar un suspiro, agradecida de poder disponer de unos minutos a solas. El pulso todavía le golpeaba con violencia en la base de la garganta como si hubiera corrido unos kilómetros con una mochila de veinte kilos en la espalda. Tenía todavía los pechos inflamados; los labios le temblaban... Y todo por un solo beso. Se cruzó de brazos, se volvió hacia la puerta de cristal abierta y sintió la extraña urgencia de escaparse de allí.

Se quedó unos segundos con la mirada perdida, sumergida en sus pensamientos y, entonces, poco a poco, empezó a fijarse en la figura de la jardinera trabajando al final de la piscina. Estaba arrodillada sobre un parterre de flores que separaba la piscina del suelo del patio. Estaba de perfil y tenía la mano izquierda alzada para protegerse los ojos del sol; en la derecha sujetaba una herramienta de jardinería. Sorprendida por la inmovilidad de la mujer, Bella descruzó los brazos y se acercó más a las puertas de cristal para seguir con la vista la mirada de la mujer.

Desde donde estaba, distinguía a Edward con facilidad. Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás de chinz de la terraza cubierta al lado de la periodista de People. Mantenía la cabeza ladeada mientras escuchaba con atención las preguntas de la entrevistadora. Cuando ella terminó, sacudió la cabeza y soltó una carcajada. La mujer se rió con él y se estiró para tocarle el brazo.

Y la otra mujer seguía en el parterre con la rigidez de una estatua sin apartar los ojos de ellos.

Bella se preguntó si también habría sido testigo de su amago de pelea con Edward. Era una idea descorazonadora. Y aún más, pensar en quien más la habría visto sucumbir a los encantos de su jefe. Por la forma en que estaba construida la casa, en forma de U con la piscina casi en medio, todas las habitaciones de la parte trasera eran más o menos visibles desde las demás.

-Es una buena idea echar las cortinas de tu habitación por la noche -dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Bella dio un respingo y se volvió.

-Perdona, no quería asustarte -siguió Kathy con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a su escritorio-. Déjame terminar con esta llamada y seré toda tuya.

Kathy apretó el botón de espera y descolgó el receptor.

Bella se volvió hacia la puerta abierta para dejar que la secretaria tuviera más intimidad y se sintió como si estuviera violando el secreto de la mujer del parterre que espiaba aEdward.

-La pobre Jessica lo lleva realmente mal -dijo Kathy un momento después mientras se acercaba a Bella por detrás.

Bella sintió el leve aroma de su perfume.

-¿Jessica?

Kathy hizo un gesto de asentimiento hacia la jardinera que por fin había reemprendido el trabajo.

-Se muere por Edward desde que empezó a trabajar aquí. A veces es hasta peor que Leah.

Sonrió con una mezcla de simpatía por la mujer y la idea de que le parecía ridículo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con lo de peor que Leah?

-Oh, no es que haga nada, o al menos nada más de lo que hace Leah, si eso es lo que quieres saber. Simplemente lo sigue con los ojos a todas partes. Lo mira cuando él está distraído como si fuera una adolescente enfebrecida. Bueno, ¿quién puede culparlas? -dijo con una sonrisa conspiradora de mujer a mujer-. Ese maldito encanto nos afecta a todas más o menos de la misma forma. Por lo menos al principio.

-¿Maldito encanto?

-Maldito, sí. Arrogante, atrevido... Tómalo como te plazca -Kathy se encogió de hombros con descuido-. La prensa le pone esos calificativos y algunos peores -de repente se volvió a su escritorio para volver a su trabajo-. La señora Clearwater quiere que te cuente la rutina de la casa -pasó varias páginas de la agenda de cuero-. Vas a estar realmente ocupada si tienes que seguirlo a todos lados.

Una hora más tarde, cuando las últimas galletas se terminaron, Edward ya había contado algunas anécdotas divertidas del rodaje, dado un par de pistas de sus futuros planes y posado para algunas fotografías, la periodista de People dejó su taza de té vacía y preguntó lo que llevaba muriéndose por saber desde que había entrado.

-Así que, la mujer con la que estaba... cuando llegamos... ¿quien es?

Edward sonrió con picardía.

-Sólo una amiga -dijo, sabiendo que la periodista sacaría la conclusión que ellos pretendían-. Una buena amiga.

**Gracias por leer, me ha encantado el ánimo con el cual han recibido esta adaptación. Quiero disculparme desde ahora por cualquier error que surga en la lectura, debo trabajar rápido ya que el cargador de mi netbook murio y sólo puedo usar el de mi hermana cuando ella no lo necesita, así que no tengo mucho tiempo.**

**En fin, gracias de nuevo y nos leemos en unos días más.**


	4. ¡No necesito Vestidos

**NADA ME PERTENECE**

**Capítulo 4: ¡No necesito Vestidos, Ni a un Hombre Manipulador!**

Bella se cruzó de brazos como un niño obstinado y se reclinó en el asiento de cuero del Aston Martin.

-No pienso salir -insistió mientras Edward empezaba a maniobrar para sacar el coche.

Echó un vistazo hacia ella y arqueó una ceja con gesto interrogante.

-Lo digo en serio, no tengo ninguna intención de ir de compras.

-Pues yo sí.

Edward soltó el freno de mano con un gesto de absoluta decisión. Sin una palabra más, abrió la puerta y salió del deslumbrante coche plateado a uno de los centros comerciales más caros del mundo con la pretensión de que Bella lo siguiera.

Que fue lo que hizo ella, después de un suspiro de exasperación. Después de todo, era para lo que la habían contratado.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Espera un minuto -dijo irritada abriendo la puerta sin esperar a que él rodeara el coche para hacerlo por ella-. Ya voy.

Dirigió la vista arriba y abajo de la calle para observar si había algún sujeto sospechoso y esperó a que él cerrara con llave. Vio a muchos personajes curiosos que caminaban apresurados por las aceras, pero ninguno parecía dispuesto a lanzarse contra su famoso jefe. Unos cuantos, sobre todo mujeres, miraron de reojo al hombre a su lado, pero nada más. Hubiera sido poco elegante para aquellos californianos del sur mostrar demasiada sorpresa por algo tan común como encontrarse a una estrella de cine en Rodeo Drive. A Bella le hubiera gustado que hubiera pasado algo, algún turista que se acercara gritando a él o algo así. Hubiera sido una buena excusa para acabar con aquella tonta excursión de compras.

-¿De acuerdo? -preguntó Edward mientras daba la espalda al coche. La miró con gesto sardónico como si supiera lo que había estado pensando-. ¿Nos podemos ir ya?

-Sí, pero que conste que sólo vengo por profesionalismo. No pienso comprar nada.

-Bien. Nadie te lo ha pedido.

Entonces alargó la mano y cogió la de Bella. Esta retrocedió instintivamente y sin pensarlo, se llevó la mano a la espalda, lejos de la tentación. Edward le dirigió una mirada de diversión.

-Se supone que eres mi nueva novia, ¿recuerdas?

Estiró el brazo por detrás de ella y le volvió a coger la mano. Aquel movimiento le acercó mucho a ella y él aprovechó aún más pegando los labios a su oído. Bella estaba segura de que desde fuera parecía que la estaba besando.

-Se supone que tenemos que ser ardientes el uno con el otro -murmuró con una voz tan ronca que le provocó la tentación de revolverle el pelo.

Bella dio un paso atrás, ladeó la cabeza y lo miró con fiereza en un esfuerzo por negar que sentía algo por él y con una silenciosa advertencia de que se comportara.

-De acuerdo -dijo, intentando controlar las oleadas de placer que le recorrían la columna cada vez que él la tocaba-. Intentaré aparentar que me dejas como un flan, pero agárrame de la otra mano, por favor -apartó la mano derecha y le ofreció con desgana la izquierda, poniéndose al otro lado de él-. Ésta la guardo para la pistola.

-¡Uauh! -Edward se detuvo en la acera y se quedó mirándola-. ¿No me digas que llevas una pistola debajo de esa americana?

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Cómo esperabas si no que te protegiera?

Él hizo un ruido poco elegante.

-De lo único que voy a necesitar protección en Rodeo Drive es de los vendedores a comisión.

Entonces empujó la puerta de una lujosísima boutique muy pequeña y exclusiva.

Estaba decorada en color plata bruñida y gris azulado con una iluminación indirecta para no estropear las carísimas mercancías. No había perchas, como en cualquier otra tienda de ropa, sino algunos maniquíes de largas piernas y mirada arrogante, vestidos de forma exquisita a la última para hacer creer a la compradora que ella también podría parecer una rica y bien vestida anoréxica con el atuendo adecuado.

Era el tipo de sitios que siempre habían intimidado a Bella de una forma que ni un sargento gruñón o un hombre inteligente y arrogante había conseguido nunca. La hacían sentirse una torpe Gulliver en el país de los liliputienses. Las dependientas, elegantísimas como muñecas de porcelana, aumentaron su incomodidad. Con todo, se puso de un humor imposible.

Una de ellas alzó la vista cuando entraron con una expresión tan distante en su aburrida cara como los maniquíes. El cambio fue instantáneo en cuanto reconoció a quien había entrado en la tienda.

-¡Señor Cullen! -saludó, apresurándose a recibirlo como si fuera un personaje real-. ¡Qué placer verlo! -sonrió encantadora. Los ojos le brillaron ante la perspectiva de una fuerte comisión-. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle hoy?

-Hola, Marla -dijo con calidez Edward

La cara de la mujer aún se iluminó más al ver la facilidad con que la había recordado. El brillo de sus ojos parecía menos interesado en dinero y más en romance, sólo por haberse acordado de su nombre.

-Nos gustaría ver algunos vestidos -indicó Edward sin hacer caso del sonido de protesta de Bella.

Le apretó la mano para evitar que la retirara y bajó la vista hacia las largas piernas enfundadas en cuero con una mirada lasciva.

-Vestidos cortos -dijo con un tono completamente profesional al volverse a la dependienta.

-¿De día o de noche? -preguntó la mujer con el mismo tono mientras sus fantasías de romance se desvanecían al instante.

La fascinación de Edward Cullen por aquella exótica mujer de pelo oscuro que tenía al lado era evidente. Se tendría que conformar con una alta comisión.

-De noche -decidió Edward con una rápida mirada hacia Bella.

Con la cazadora, las botas, la camiseta blanca y los vaqueros ajustados, la imagen de día de Bella estaba más que a la moda.

-¿Alguna preferencia de color o estilo?

-¿Bella? -preguntó Edward.

Ella lo miró enfurecida, negándose a responder con obstinación. Él sonrió.

-De estilo sencillo. Vestidos estilizados, estrechos y sin muchos perifollos. Quizá unos de esos minivestidos de lycra -miró a Bella y deslizó la vista por su cuerpo-. Sí, definitivamente uno de lycra -terminó muy divertido-. Y una minifalda de cuero como la que lleva esa maniquí de allí. Siento una atracción especial por las mujeres en cuero -deslizó los dedos por la cazadora de cuero de Bella para resaltar su comentario-. De la talla... ¿ocho?

Bella siguió mirando al frente sin querer responder. Había sido capaz de adivinar su talla sólo con mirarla, refunfuñó en silencio. Seguramente tendría mucha experiencia en comprarle ropa a las mujeres. Y en aquella misma tienda, si la mirada de avaricia de la mujer era indicio de algo. Bueno, pues no pensaba dejar que le comprara ropa a ella.

-¿Colores? -preguntó la vendedora.

-Vivos -indicó Edward sin nigún reparo-. Rojo, negro, fucsia y púrpura. O verde si tiene alguno que haga juego con sus ojos. Y algo de fiesta brillante. Quizá con lentejuelas, si lo tienes. Vamos a estrenar dentro de un par de semanas -explicó mientras miraba a Bella para ver su reacción.

Ella siguió ignorándolo. La dependienta sonrió y se fue a buscar lo que le habían encargado.

-Estás perdiendo el tiempo -refunfuñó Bella en cuanto desapareció la mujer-. No pienso ponerme ningún traje de los que saque. Ni siquiera voy a probármelos.

-Es mí tiempo el que pierdo -dijo encantador Edward-. Y tú vas a probártelos, porque pienso insistir.

-Puedes insistir hasta la noche, pero no te va a servir de nada. No pienso ponerme esos trapos carísimos.

-Ya lo discutimos anoche cuando llevaste tu equipaje a casa, ¿no? -preguntó más divertido que impaciente-. Pensé que habías entendido que para pasar por mi amante ibas a necesitar un guardarropa más extenso y extravagante del que tienes.

-Y yo pensé que tú habías entendido que no puedo permitirme un guardarropa más extravagante. Y menos uno comprado en Rodeo Drive.

-Que es por lo que pienso pagarlo yo.

-No -insistió Bella-. No vas a hacerlo. Ni yo voy a...

-Aquí están.

La dependienta apareció con al menos una docena de modelos en las manos.

-Es sólo la primera selección que he hecho, pero tengo otros si no es esto lo que esperabas.

-Son suficientes para empezar -le aseguró Edward-. ¿Verdad, cariño?

-No, no lo son -dijo Bella entre dientes.

Edward sonrió a la dependienta.

-¿Por qué no te los llevas al vestuario, Marla? -sugirió con gracia.

¡Como si fuera normal la obstinación con que una mujer rechazaba aquellos carísimos trajes, cuando su experiencia era todo lo contrario! Las mujeres nunca habían rechazado sus regalos. Especialmente cuando eran caros.

-Estaremos ahí en un momento.

Edward esperó a que la mujer desapareciera.

-Mira -dijo, volviéndose hacia Bella con la exagerada paciencia de un adulto con un niño tozudo-. ¿Cuál es exactamente el problema?

-Eso es problema mío -dijo Bella, mirándolo con una expresión de todo menos infantil-. Es que yo no soy una muñequita de las que dejan que hombres que apenas conocen les paguen la ropa.

-No es un regalo. No en el sentido que tú crees, al menos -sonrió-. Si te hace sentirte mejor, piensa que es uno de los beneficios del trabajo.

-No quiero beneficios especiales tampoco.

-Piensa entonces que es una obligación.

Por fin la diversión había dado paso a la impaciencia. Bella entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con furia. Edward la imitó.

Durante cinco segundos, permanecieron así, con los nudillos apretados y el ceño fruncido el uno hacia el otro.

-Montaré una escena -advirtió Edward.

-No serás capaz.

-Claro que sí. Montaré tal escándalo que se te pondrá esa bonita cara roja como un tomate. Y creo que ya debes saber que a mí no me da ninguna vergüenza.

Bella lo sabía. Aunque sólo hacía dos días que lo conocía, lo sabía. Aquel hombre no tenía ni el más mínimo sentido del decoro ni del pudor. Había recibido demasiadas miradas de admiración como para tenerlo.

"Y yo no debería dejar que me afectara tanto", pensó ella. "Me educaron para ser más fuerte que todo eso". Y si hubieran estado en otro sitio, en una base militar, en medio de una guerra o en cualquier otro lugar en el que ella estuviera al mando, no le habría importado. Pero en medio de Berverlly Hills, en una exquisita tienda y con un hombre al que no podía amenazar con arrestarlo si no se comportaba... y además con las rodillas temblorosas cada vez que la miraba...

-Eres una serpiente -dijo en voz muy baja-. Una serpiente rastrera, manipuladora y sin principios

La sonrisa de Edward se ensanchó.

-¿Quiere eso decir que aceptas?

-Sí, maldita sea -susurró ella-. Me los probaré. Pero no me los pondré jamás.

"Estúpidos zapatos", pensó Bella frunciendo el ceño ante los tacones altos que Edward Cullen había elegido para aquel "precioso modelo negro" que tenía puesto. Si no se hubiera agarrado con rapidez al bolinche de la barandilla, se habría estampado contra el suelo de la cocina. Por suerte, lo único que se le cayó fue el bolso cuando se estiró para evitar la caída. Todo el contenido se desparramó por el suelo.

Leah Clearwather, sentada a la mesa de la cocina en la misma silla que la había visto el día anterior, alzó la vista por entre sus pestañas negrísimas, arrugó la nariz y siguió tomando notas del libro de texto abierto frente a ella.

Con un juramento entre dientes, Bella se agachó y empezó a recoger sus pertenencias.

-Estoy bien -dijo como si Leah hubiera expresado alguna preocupación-. No me he hecho ningún daño.

Leah siguió inmóvil en su silla.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -preguntó por fin mirando por el rabillo del ojo cómo Bella se agachaba y levantaba para recoger los bolígrafos.

-Es muy amable por tu parte, Leah, pero creo que ya he recogido todo. Excepto... -la voz le traicionó-. ¡Ah, ahí está! -estiró el brazo bajo la mesa, pero no era suficiente largo-. ¿Podrías alcanzarme eso, por favor, Leah? Está justo al lado de tu pie.

-¿Alcanzar qué? -preguntó con tono aburrido la jovencita. Cuando se agachó a mirar, abrió unos ojos como platos al encontrarse con los de Bella bajo la mesa-. ¿Es una pistola de verdad?

De repente, pareció mucho más niña de los diecinueve que le calculaba Bella.

-Una Baretta 9 mm. -explicó Bella mientras salía de debajo y se ponía en pie-. Así que recógela con cuidado. Por el mango, por favor.

Leah estiró la mano y la recogió con dos dedos con mucha aprensión.

-¿Siempre llevas una pistola? -preguntó, estirándola en dirección a Bella.

-Cuando trabajo sí. Siempre.

-¿Y eres una buena tiradora?

Leah contempló cómo Bella la revisaba para comprobar si había sufrido daños.

-No tendría mucho sentido llevarla si no lo fuera, ¿no crees?

Bella se aseguró de que el seguro estaba puesto antes de volverla a meter en su sitio.

-¡Uauh! Supongo que eres una auténtica guardaespaldas.

Bella arqueó una ceja.

-¿Es que creías que no lo era?

Leah se encogió de hombros y desvió la vista, incómoda con la pregunta.

-No -contestó a regañadientes.

-Pues te puedo asegurar que lo soy.

-¡Ah, señorita Swan! Aquí está -exclamó Sue Clearwather entrando en la cocina con un jarrón en la mano-. El señor Cullen me ha preguntado si ya estaba lista.

Bella hizo una mueca.

-Tan lista como siempre, supongo -dijo, estirándose la falda del vestido.

-Estás muy guapa -dijo Leah con una tímida sonrisa-. ¿No está guapa, tía Sue?

Sue Clearwather alzó la vista desde el fregadero, donde estaba fregando el jarrón.

-Muy guapa -comentó con un tono tan frío que la hizo sentirse desnuda.

Ella también se sentía como una muñequita. Se tiró del dobladillo del vestido elástico. Hubiera deseado que le tapara un poco más los muslos y se preguntaba qué pasaría cuando se sentara. Cuatro años enfundada en un uniforme de Marina no preparaban a una mujer para llevar trajes de fiesta, especialmente a una mujer que se había criado como un chicarrón que siempre había odiado los vestidos.

Pero no podía llevar vaqueros viejos ni una cazadora de cuero a una entrevista de televisión. A menos que los vaqueros fueran exclusivos de Calvin Klein y la cazadora decorada en pedrería de Chanel. Y ella no era ni tan extravagante como Cher ni tan famosa como Elizabeth Taylor.

Y no era que fuera a aparecer frente a las cámaras. Se había negado, pero estaría tras las cámaras mientras duraba la entrevista de Edward. Y después, pensó amedrentada, saldrían a cenar fuera. Y aunque tenía que admitir que su sencillo traje de chaqueta rojo no pegaba en el ambiente de Hollywood, tampoco hacía falta romperse la cabeza para saber que Edward Cullen y los hombres de su tipo nunca quedaban con mujeres que tuvieran apariencia de secretarias.

Así que allí estaba, enfundada en un vestido que era demasiado corto, unos pendientes demasiado largos y unos tacones que le hacían preguntarse si no se rompería una pierna por culpa de aquel trabajo.

-Me siento como si fuera veinte kilos de cerdo embutidos en una salchicha de diez kilos -dijo Bella.

-¡Oh, no! -le aseguró Leah con otra tímida sonrisa-. Si pareces una modelo.

-Gracias.

Le sorprendió que Leah se hubiera dignado a alabarla. Diez minutos antes, Bella hubiera jurado que aquella chica se hubiera alegrado si se hubiera roto el cuello al caer por las escaleras. Y ahora actuaba de forma casi amistosa.

"¿Será porque cree que soy de verdad una guardaespaldas y no una competencia en los favores del amo?", se preguntó Bella. Quizá todo el asunto de los anónimos pudiera resolverse de alguna forma sencilla.

-¿Necesitaba algo de la cocina, señorita Swan? -pregunto el ama de llaves al ver que Bella seguía en pie mirando atenta a su sobrina.

-¿Si quería algo? Ah, sí. Bajé a ver si tenía un poco de bicarbonato. No encontré nada en el cuarto de baño de huéspedes.

-Eso no lo guardamos en la cocina -dijo la señora Clearwather-, pero estoy segura de que hay algo en el armario de la escalera de arriba. Leah se lo buscará.

-No, no, está bien -dijo Bella, agitando la mano hacia la sobrina mientras intentaba echar un vistazo a las notas que estaba apuntando en su cuaderno-. No quiero que interrumpa sus estudios. Tomaré un poco de leche. Eso me asentará el estómago mejor que el bicarbonato.

-¿No te sientes bien? -preguntó Leah.

-Son sólo los nervios -dijo Bella mientras alcanzaba un cartón de leche-. Nunca antes había salido a cenar con una estrella del cine.

-Alcanza un vaso para la señorita Swan, Leah -ordenó la señora Clearwather como si Bella fuera a beber directamente del cartón.

Durante un instante, Bella se imaginó haciéndolo sólo para ver la expresión del ama de llaves, pero prevaleció su innata educación y tomó el vaso que Leah le pasó.

-Gracias -dijo, sonriendo a la muchacha.

Leah le devolvió la sonrisa por tercera vez. Aunque no era parte de su trabajo, a ella sólo la habían contratado para proteger a Edward, no para averiguar quién escribía los anónimos, Bella decidió hacer un poco de investigación por su cuenta.

-No querrías ir esta noche en mi lugar, verdad? -le preguntó mientras se servía la leche.

-¿Es que no quieres ir?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

-No especialmente -dijo entre sorbos.

Sintió que los pendientes le rozaban el cuello con los movimientos.

-¿Ni siquiera con Edward? -insistió Leah.

-Ni siquiera. Edward es sólo parte del trabajo para mí. No tengo el mínimo interés en él como hombre.

-¿De verdad?

-No es mi tipo -la mentira le salió con facilidad-. En lo que a mí respecta, debe estar bien para cualquier mujer que lo desee, exceptuando, claro está, a la que se dedica a escribirle esos anónimos.

-¿Ha visto alguien a mi guardaespaldas? -flotó la voz de Edward por las escaleras.

En un respiro, Bella perdió la atención de Leah.

-Subí a tu habitación a ver si estabas ya lista y aquí te encuentro -dijo con los ojos verdes clavados en Bella cuando entró en la cocina.

Sonrió con un gesto de placer muy masculino. Se sintió invadido de satisfacción al verla de pie al lado del frigorífico con el diminuto vestido elástico que la había comprado el día anterior. No se detuvo a pensar qué era lo que le producía tanta satisfacción. Sólo sabía que la sentía.

-Sabía que ese vestido te quedaría perfecto -comentó.

Edward no pareció notar que Leah estaba allí sentada mirándolo con adoración, pero Bella sí lo notó. Y si no se equivocaba, también su tía, a la que no parecía gustarle ni un poco. Bella se preguntó por qué.

¿Sería simplemente disgusto por la evidente adoración de su sobrina, o por la insensibilidad de Edward hacia sus sentimientos? ¿O sería algo más siniestro? Algo como... ¿celos, quizá? Bella sopesó la posibilidad por un momento y recordó la expresión de desaprobación del ama de llaves al encontrarla por el suelo con su jefe.

"Pero Sue Clearwather es lo suficientemente mayor como para ser su abuela", se recordó Nikki con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba aclarar las cosas en su mente. "O por lo menos, su madre. Y, de todas fomas, lleva muchos años con él". Era ridículo pensar que de repente le hubiera dado por escribirle anónimos amorosos. ¿O no?

-Definitivamente, te sientan fenomenal los vestidos cortos -dijo Edward con una sonrisa de astucia cuando Bella alzó la vista hacia él-. Estás fantástica. Date la vuelta para que pueda verte -pidió con un gesto mientras anticipaba la imagen de aquel pequeño trasero enfundado en aquel elástico.

Bella se defendió contra la cálida oleada de placer que le producían sus halagos y lo miró con una expresión que podría haber helado la lava. Edward sonrió.

-¿No? -preguntó como si no le afectara su negativa-. Bueno, termínate la leche para que podamos irnos. No querrás tener esperando a Marcus Hall.


	5. ¡Para de mirarme las piernas!

**Recordar nuevamente que nada de esto es mio, y que yo no gano nada con ponerlo en la red.**

**Capítulo 5: ¡Para de mirarme las piernas!**

"Sabía que esto me iba a pasar", pensó Bella tirando del dobladillo con disimulo mientras buscaba la mejor postura para acomodar sus largas piernas en el asiento del Aston. Ya había sido una proeza conseguir entrar sin que se le viera todo. No quería ni pensar en cómo iba a salir de aquel auto sin sacrificar lo poco que le quedaba de pudor ante los ávidos ojos de Edward juntó las rodillas y las ladeó hacia la ventanilla para tener más espacio y decidió no preocuparse hasta que tuviera que hacerlo.

-Pensé que Lieah no vivía en la casa -dijo por buscar algo en qué pensar.

-Y no lo hace -Edward redujo al llegar a las puertas de hierro y después aceleró en la carretera. El motor rugió de potencia-. Vive en un Colegio Mayor de La Universidad de Los Ángeles.

-¿De verdad? Parece pasar mucho tiempo en tu cocina.

Edward le dirigió una mirada de reojo.

-¿Y?

-Y lo normal es que a una chica de su edad le guste salir por ahí con sus amigos.

-Lo normal...

-¿Sabes por qué ella no lo hace?

-¿No hace el qué?

Edward parecía más interesado en la forma en que la falda de Bella estaba empezando a subir por sus muslos que en lo que estaba diciendo. "Unos muslos muy lascivos", pensó agradeciendo para sí el elástico de la tela.

-¿Que por qué no sale con sus amigos? -insistió Bella.

-¿Qué amigos?

"Muslos de primera clase", pensó él. Eran suaves y firmes, con un toque de redondez entre los músculos. "Muslos fuertes". Sintió una oleada de calor de unos grados por encima de la temperatura del coche.

-¡Los amigos de Leah! -exclamó Bella, exasperada-. Edward, ¿estás escuchándome?

Edward apretó el volante cuando el dobladillo del vestido subió unos centímetros más.

-Cada palabra -dijo, aunque sabía que no podría repetir ni una.

-Bueno, ¿no crees que es raro que se pase tanto tiempo con su tía?

-¿Quién?

-¡Leah! -exclamó ya fuera de quicio. Entonces se volvió por completo hacia él sin acordarse del vestido-. ¿No crees...? -se detuvo al captar la dirección de la mirada de Edward-. ¡Oh, por el amor de Dios!

Se estiró en su asiento, apretó las rodillas contra el salpicadero y tiró del vestido lo más que pudo.

-¿Es que nunca piensas en otra cosa? -preguntó sin soltar el dobladillo.

-Cuando estoy a tu lado parece que no.

A Bella le llevó unos segundos luchar contra el placer de oírle decir aquello, pero lo consiguió.

-¿Todavía funcionan los viejos trucos? -dijo con el tono más cáustico que pudo.

-No es un truco.

-¡Sí, claro! -emitió un leve chasquido de sorna-. Y yo soy el hada madrina.

-Yo no uso trucos -dijo Edward inmensamente dolido por su incredulidad. Él había sido completamente sincero en su trato con ella-. Yo no ten...

Se detuvo al comprender lo engreído que sonaba.

-Porque no lo necesitas -terminó Edward por él con un tono más ácido que el limón.

Edward no pudo evitar sonreír ante su acidez.

-Sí, de acuerdo. Es verdad que no lo necesito.

Lo dijo porque era verdad y porque deseaba oír los comentarios de ella al repecto.

-Simplemente, las mujeres caen en tus brazos como cerezas maduras, ¿no es así?

Bella pensó en Leah, Jessica y la vendedora de la tienda. Y en ella misma, si estaba lo suficientemente loca como para dejar que ocurriera.

-Así es -asintió Edward mientras esperaba un poco-. ¿Te sientes madura ya?

Bella le dirigió una mirada asesina por el rabillo del ojo.

-¡Que me ahorquen si vuelvo a esperar a la cola por ningún hombre otra vez!

-¿Otra vez?

-Eso no te importa -afirmó ella con un tono que no admitía discusión.

Edward retrocedió al instante al ver la amargura y el dolor bajo sus palabras. Ahora tenía un dato interesante, pensó. Una historia amorosa con mal final. Eso quería decir que fuera quien fuera, la había engañado. ¡El muy idiota! Edward no podía entender aquel tipo de comportamiento. Él había estado con muchas mujeres en su vida, aunque no tantas como le habían atribuido, pero bastantes. Y nunca había estado con más de una a la vez. Era verdad que se habían sucedido con bastante rapidez, especialmente en sus años más locos, pero nunca había estado con dos a la vez.

Simplemente haber observado a su padre le había enseñado el tipo de destrucción y dolor que causaba aquel comportamiento y él se había jurado muchos años atrás no seguir aquel camino. A pesar de su reputación de playboy de usar y tirar a las mujeres, era un juramento que se tomaba muy en serio. El día anterior, cuando la reportera de People se había ido, había llamado a Tanya Denali para despedirse de ella. El final había sido un poco más abrupto de lo que él hubiera deseado, pero tanto Tanya como él habían sabido desde el principio que aquella relación no sería nunca nada más que física y ella no le había guardado rencor.

Tampoco hubiera sido diferente si se lo hubiera guardado, comprendió un poco molesto al mirar a la mujer silenciosa a su lado. Había bebido los vientos por Bella Swan desde el mismo instante en que había entrado en su terraza con aquellas botas vaqueras y los pantalones de cuero ajustados. No era sólo por su cuerpo, aunque Dios sabía que se le hacía la boca agua sólo de anticipación. Era algo más. Algo en la forma de alzar la barbilla y en el brillo de sus notables ojos; algo en la forma en que se plantaba en pie y permanecía en el suelo retándole, aunque hasta un tonto podría notar que la asustaba hasta la médula, a un nivel muy básico entre hombre y mujer.

Y esa era otra de las cosas que le intrigaban. Toda su vida, las mujeres lo habían deseado, lo habían perseguido y flirteado con él. Se arrojaban literalmente a sus brazos, como había dicho Bella, y caían en su regazo como cerezas maduras, pero no recordaba que ninguna hubiera sentido miedo de él.

Se preguntó si aquella pizca de vulnerabilidad que asomaba por encima de su dura imagen sería otro de los regalos que le debía a aquel hombre que la había hecho esperar en la cola.

Se estiró y le rozó levemente la mano.

-Lo siento -dijo con suavidad.

Bella volvió la cabeza muy despacio y lo miró sorprendida por su suavidad.

-¿Por qué? -preguntó suspicaz.

-Estabas intentando hablar conmigo como un ser racional y yo me he comportado como un asno.

-Sí -asintió Bella con un toque de aspereza en el tono-. Así te has comportado.

-¿Me perdonas?

"No deberia", pensó Bella. "Si supiera lo que es bueno para mí, no lo haria".

-¿Hablas en serio? -preguntó.

Edward asintió con un gesto.

-¿Sin bromas? -insistió ella. ¿Y sin picardías?

-Por mi honor de Cullen -dijo con solemnidad jurando mantener los ojos fijos en la carretera y apartados de sus piernas. Por lo menos de momento.

-Cuéntanos algo de El Juego del Diablo -sugirió Marcus Hall, el presentador del programa-. Toda la ciudad rumorea que va a ser la película más caliente del verano.

Marcus se inclinó hacia adelante en su asiento como para animarle a que contara sus secretos más escandalosos.

Sentada frente a un monitor en la sala verde, que no era verde en absoluto a pesar de su nombre, Bella observó a Edward esbozar una sonrisa de modestia y empezar a explicar a Marcus y a su audiencia por qué la película de acción era diferente de todas las que había hecho hasta entonces. Bella estaba asombrada de lo relajado y natural que aparecía ante las cámaras; de la facilidad con que conseguía promocionar su película bajo la apariencia de una simple conversación.

Sentado al mismo nivel del presentador del programa de más audiencia de la noche, daba sensación de calidez, encanto y de una sensualidad natural que conseguía que las mujeres del público se agitaran en sus asientos y que los hombres pensaran que era el tipo con el que no les importaría irse de copas. Bella sonrió para sí misma preguntándose si alguno de aquellos hombres se pararía a pensar que el hombre del escenario llevaba tanto maquillaje como la cantante de jazz que le había precedido. Aquello tiraría por tierra su estudiada imagen.

Y sin embargo, quizá no.

Ella misma, después de todo, había estado a su lado mientras la maquilladora le había dado la base y el maquillaje "porque las luces te chuparán todo el color de la cara", había dicho. Hasta le había dado una sombra de colorete y ella no había cambiado su opinión acerca de su masculinidad. En todo caso la había reforzado. Cualquier hombre que siguiera pareciendo masculino después de llevar un maquillaje tan exagerado era demasiado hombre como para que amenazara su virilidad algo menos que una operación de cambio de sexo.

-¿Estamos listos para el vídeo clip ya? -preguntó Marcus a alguien de detrás de las cámaras mientras Edward terminaba de hablar.

Por lo visto sí lo estaban, porque la imagen del monitor cambió de repente del escenario del estudio a un vaporoso interior de algún país centroamericano. Vestido de faena, con un Mauser automático en las manos, un cuchillo de veinte centímetros atado al muslo, y una herida en la sien con la sangre goteando, Edward aparecía sumergido en una jungla infestada de guerrilleros con una mujer inconsciente sobre el hombro. Ella empezó a resistirse débilmente.

_-¡Estáte quieta, maldita sea! -la regañó apretándole más las piernas._

_Ella siguió luchando hasta que él se detuvo y la dejó deslizarse a lo largo de su cuerpo. La cara de la protagonista inundó de pronto la pantalla mientras lo miraba. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos._

_-Luc -jadeó._

_-¿Creías que no iba a encontrarte? -preguntó él con fiereza agarrándole por la larga melena negra cuando ella bajó la cabeza-. ¿De verdad pensabas que te dejaría escapar?_

_-Luc, yo... -la mujer cerró los dedos contra la tela de su camisa de camuflaje-. Por favor..._

Sus labios se unieron en un beso abierto y compartido.

Entre la audiencia del estudio, las mujeres vitorearon pidiendo más. Bella apretó los nudillos contra la necesidad de arrancar todos los pelos de la actriz de la película. En la pantalla, la escena se fue desvaneciendo y apareció la cara del invitado. Edward sonrió y agitó una mano.

-He oído que tu protagonista y tú habéis tenido una ardiente aventura -su sonrisa se hizo astuta, como invitando a las confidencias-. ¿Es verdad que que erais tan ardientes fuera de la pantalla?

-Irina MacDowell es una mujer felizmente casada -explicó Edward con facilidad sin demostrar ninguna señal de odio hacia aquel tipo de preguntas-. Y yo tengo relaciones con otra persona a la que no le gustaría que se hablara de lo nuestro en una televisión estatal.

Bella , junto con otras mujeres de la audiencia, se preguntó quién podría ser la afortunada mujer mientras Marcus Hall agradecía a su invitado su presencia en el programa.

Edward pasó las llaves al guardacoches y tomó a Bella de la mano.

-Pensé que podríamos ir a un sitio más tranquilo -dlijo para explicar su elección del Chasen en vez de los más famosos Morton o Spago-. Necesitamos acostumbramos a ser vistos juntos en público y tenemos que acordar algunas reglas de juego antes de entrar -añadió mientras se dirigía a la entrada de uno de los sitios favoritos de la vieja guardia de Hollywood.

-¿Reglas de juego? -preguntó con escepticismo Bella-. ¿Qué tipo de reglas? ¿Y por qué?

-Para que no intentes hacerme una llave de karate si te paso el brazo por la cintura.

Bella le miró de arriba abajo.

-No me había dado cuenta de que planearas pasarme el brazo por la cintura.

-No lo estaba planeando -dlijo, aunque era exactamente lo que estaba haciendo-, pero podría ocurrir naturalmente en el transcurso de la velada.

Ella le lanzó una mirada torva.

-¿Durante la cena?

Edward suspiró con profundidad.

-Se supone que tenemos que dar la impresión de estar teniendo el romance más ardiente de la década -dijo con tono agraviado-. Bajo esas circunstancias, no creo que un ocasional abrazo esté fuera de tono -la miró por el rabillo del ojo para ver su reacción ante lo que iba a decirle-. Y hasta tú podrías intentar devolverme el abrazo.

-¿Y qué hay de la mujer con la que estás relacionado? ¿Qué sentirá cuando hagas en público todas esas exhibiciones con otra mujer que no sea ella?

Edward se paró delante de la puerta, deteniendo a Bella a su lado.

-¿De qué mujer estás hablando?

-De la que no le gustaría que comentaras vuestra relación frente a las cámaras. Tampoco creo que le agradara que te encontraran abrazando a otra mujer en un restaurante de moda.

Edward sonrió encantado ante sus celos por la otra mujer.

-¡Ah, esa mujer!

Bella arqueó una ceja.

-Sí, esa mujer.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

-No es nadie de quien tengas que preocuparte.

-¿Nadie de quien tenga que...? -empezó Bella indignada.

-Es sólo un producto de mi imaginación -aclaró Edward.

La verdad era que la relación que deseaba tener con Bella todavía estaba sólo en su imaginación.

-Es una excusa conveniente para evitar que la gente haga preguntas que no le importan.

Bella consideró sus palabras por un momento.

-Vale, de acuerdo.

Intentó no revelar la oleada de euforia que sentía. ¡La otra mujer no existía!

-Me lo creo -aceptó con un encogimiento de hombros.

-Entonces, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿En qué?

-En las reglas del juego. Nos daremos la mano y yo te abrazaré una o dos veces. Incluso puedo darte un beso si parece oportuno. Sólo un pequeño beso -añadió con rapidez antes de que ella pudiera protestar-. Como éste -le alzó la mano y se la volvió para besarla en la muñeca-. ¿Ves? No es tan grave.

-No es tan grave -repitió Bella, intentando que lo creyera su corazón desbocado antes de entrar al Chasen mirándose los dos como si fueran las únicas personas existentes en el mundo.

-Perdone -se oyó una voz masculina.

Edward alzó la vista.

-¡Señor Peck! -dijo con respeto, haciéndose a un lado-. ¿Qué tal está, señor?

-Muy bien, gracias Edward -dijo el legendario actor con un gesto de dignidad y un brillo de simpatía en los ojos-. Pasa -dijo, haciéndose a un lado para que ellos siguieran adentro.

Bella le apretó la mano a Edward.

-¡Era Caius Peck! -dijo con voz de excitación-. ¡Has saludado a Caius Peck y sabía tu nombre!

-Es un viejo amigo de mis padres. Lo conozco desde que era un niño.

-Lo vi a él y a tu madre en El juramento de Silencio cuando tenía quince años -confesó Bella con voz ronca-. Me pareció que era la película más triste y romántica que había visto nunca. Y todavía lo creo -suspiró-. ¡Caius Peck! No puedo creerlo. Caius Peck te conoce -sonrió con una expresión de picardía-. Me tienes realmente impresionada.

-Si quieres, te lo puedo presentar -dijo Edward como si la estuviera sobornando-. Pero más tarde. Veamos primero qué tal sigues las reglas del juego.


End file.
